The Choices
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Rachel Lahey is thrown into the world of werewolves and the epic battle between hunters, packs, and omegas just because her brother has decided to be one. Now she has to help protect him and her friends from certain death.
1. Working for Many

**I understand I have a lot of stories out, but I with the start of this one I now have my beloved writing schedule back and running. This story will be updated weekly for this is following Season 2, except for this week, tomorrow I will update chapter two because this is only episode one, the other stories will be updated every other day. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it, and please review it helps me. :)**

* * *

"Come on Rachel," Stiles begged as the young girl looked up from the computer rolling her eyes as she made eye contact making Stiles smile with excitement.

"No, I can't do that, I can lose this stupid job," she grumbled as he slammed his fist on the counter.

"You hate it anyway just do it."

"Stiles, I can't send a memo to all the teachers without the front desks approval, I care Lydia's missing it's just with all the crap I have to go through I'd like to keep this crappy little job, it beats what my brother does, working in…"

"Your dad's Cemetery, I get it," Stiles sighed as she laughed.

"Yeah, so I'll see you next period."

"Miss Lahey, I need you to send this memo out to Coach Finstock right before your next period."

"What is it?" she asked as Stiles leaned over the counter to read it, seeing Lydia's name in bold print.

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded trying not to laugh. The woman looked at the two teens oddly and walked away, "Looks like you just got your memo Stiles," she laughed and began typing the email quickly, finishing just as the bell rang. She grabbed her bag and walked to her next class meeting up with Scott and Stiles in Chemistry. "It's all taken care of," she smiled at Scott taking the seat next to Stiles.

"It's a rather hilarious story," Stiles smirked as Rachel chuckled. The bell rang and Mr. Harris passed out his test, Rachel hears Stiles but knows he's talking to Scott so doesn't bother barging in.

"Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris broke the silence, "Since your father had me go through an amazing backlash of my past, I've decided to make you my new project, if I hear your voice again I will give you detention the rest of the year."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked sounding tired and confused.

"There it is, I will see you after school." Jackson snickered and Rachel looked at him he waved and she nodded trying to be a little friendly. A thin line of blood fell from his nose and Rachel turned around trying to ignore it. She watched as he ran out of the classroom and went back to taking her test. The rest of the day dragged on and when the final bell rang out Rachel walked to her brother's car. He finally showed up and let her in. "I can drive myself home and pick you up, you know that right," she said as he put the key in. "Isaac, you are going to be late for practice."

"I don't care right now Rachel, all I care about is getting you home safely," he sighed as she nodded.

"I'll be fine, just give me the keys and…"

"Rachel, just stop," he snapped as she sighed and sat back, he was usually excitable but not like this, he seemed angrier than normal.

"It's the grades isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm dead."

"What happened?"

"I got a D in my Chemistry class," he mumbled.

"It's alright, if dad asks tell him you don't know, and then don't freak out, next week are midterms, you can raise it then."

"Good point but he'll find out."

"Not if you tell him," she barked getting out of the car. "Trust me, Isaac, you'll be fine, I'll see you after practice," she smiled as he peeled out of the driveway to make it back to practice. Rachel walked in the house and passed the kitchen on the way to her room.

"Not going to say hello?" a voice croaked from the kitchen table.

"Sorry, daddy, hi, I'm just going to go do my work," she said soft-spoken as she tried smiling.

He waved her away and she ran to her room to start her homework, scared out of her mind of what would happen if she didn't. The rest of the night went on and Rachel received a message from Stiles before she went to bed. Lydia is safe, I repeat Lydia is safe. She laughed and replied back before going to bed.

The next morning she was getting ready when a knock came from her door. "Come in?" Her dad stuck his head in and looked at the open book on her table.

"You didn't finish?"

"No, but that's not do till tomorrow," she said pulling her arms to her face. "I finished everything, do you want to see it?" He stood silently as she grabbed her bag and handed it to him cautiously.

He began going through the bag and pulled out her math. She rolled her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror, Rachel was an A student so she had nothing to worry about. "What is this?" he barked as she turned and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Everything is right there, correctly," she snapped.

"This is B work," he barked raising his hand in instinct and smacked her across the face, Rachel fell on her bed trying to hold the sobs in but she couldn't the pain was too much and she wept. Isaac walked in and his dad looked at him angrily. "Get out, she's fine," he said grimily as Rachel looked to him for help, but their father was feared and Isaac backed away pretending Rachel needed no help. After Mr. Lahey placed her bag down and her homework on the table he left. Rachel sat on the bed thinking if he was right about her work, but he never was.


	2. Too Many Secrets

A full day of pain and tiring work gives Rachel what she needed a night to relax with no homework. Mr. Lahey places her dinner in front of her and she silently takes it. "So how are your grades?" he asked looking directly at Isaac.

"Well, I turned in that paper today and I know it's A work," Rachel smirked as Mr. Lahey turned to her. "That's nice dear. Isaac, how's your math and English grades?"

"A and B, Midterms are coming up and my Chemistry grade should come up."

"Isaac," Rachel barked looking at him like he was an idiot.

"What is the grade?"

"I…um…I don't know," he answered looking at his plate finishing the left over crumbs.

"Then why will it come up clearly, you know what it is if your saying it will come up, Isaac."

"Dad, he's tired and I don't blame him."

"Mind your own business Rachel, what's the grade Isaac, I won't be angry."

"I got a D. But like I said about my midterms."

"Well…a D, I told I wouldn't be angry. But I am going to have to punish you. How about this, you clean up the entire kitchen and make it spotless," he grimaced throwing the glass cup in his hand to the ground, Rachel jumped as it shattered. "Everything," he barked. Mr. Lahey picked up the glass vase as Isaac backed away and threw it at him, the glass shattered as it slammed the wall and Isaac ducked. He stood up as a cut formed on his face and he pulled the piece of glass out.

"Are you crazy?" Rachel barked looking at her brother who told her to shut up with his glare.

"It's not that bad, just a scratch," he said calmly looking at his son. The wound began to slowly heal itself and Rachel gasped. "Just…a…scratch," their dad said slower staring at the wound that no longer existed. Isaac ran for the door and out as his dad ran after him screaming his name. Rachel had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she prayed it was only a dream. She looked at the shattered glass and retired to her room. She climbed under the sheets and went to bed.

The next morning Isaac walked in and woke her. "It was all a dream?" she sighed as Isaac nodded making her feel better.

"Rachel, come on, we're going to be late."

"I slept in?" she snapped shoving her books in her bag. Isaac smiled trying not to laugh at her panicked face.

"Let's just go already before Coach has my head on a plater," Isaac shoved her toward the door and locked it behind him.

They finally reached the school through a long and silent car ride, Rachel could tell something was up with Isaac for he had not said one word to her, "Are you ok?" she asked as he nodded and smiled. "You just don't seem like yourself, it's like something happened and you won't tell me."

"Rachel,everything is alright, now I'll see you later," he laughed running to the lacrosse field as she made her way to the front office. Rachel took her spot behind the front desk and logged onto the computer seeing she had one new email.

**Don't ask questions.**

A cold chill ran through Rachel's body as she stared at the bolded letters, there was no return address or name to go with it. "Miss Lahey, can I see you in my office?" the principal called as Rachel quickly closed the email.

"Coming sir," she said calmly. She got up and walked into the room, and older gentleman sat in the corner of the room and the principal sighed looking at the man semi-frightened. "Yes, sir?"

"Rachel Lahey, this is Gerald Argent, the new Principal of Beacon Hills High and your new boss, I want you to give him the same amount of respect as you do me."

"Where are you going?" she asked sounding completely shocked.

"It's time for me to go into early retirement," he sighed holding his stomach in pain. "And Mr. Argent is being commissioned into the office today, I need you to be there in presentation of the whole school the class presidents will be there but this will take place during third period, you cannot miss it."

"Yes sir, it has been…a pleasure to work with you," she sighed as the first bell rang.

"Thank you, Miss Lahey. You can go to class." She stepped back nodded to the old man and walked out the door she stopped as she heard the door click and she pressed her ear to the door looking around hoping no secretary would catch her. "I hope your family is happy," the man sighed holding his stomach.

"Well I should be the one thanking you, since after all you are handing your job over to me and so cooperatively," Gerald responded.

"Yes, being electrocuted fells so great," the principal growled as Gerald chuckled.

"Well there was no other way to make you retire, and I am only doing this for the safety of the children, I know you won't be able to handle what's coming," Gerald smiled. The warning bell rang and Rachel grit her teeth before running for the door. She ran down the hall and into the class just as the bell rang.

"So glad you made it, Miss Lahey," her teacher smiled as Rachel nodded and took her seat.

"What happened?" Stiles whispered as she smiled at him. Stiles knew she wasn't going to give that easily. He touched her hand and leaned closer. A warm feeling shot up her arm and filled her body trying to keep her mouth shut. "What happened?" he repeated as she stayed silent praying she wouldn't break but it was becoming harder and harder she felt better the closer he got and the less she thought of the email or her crazy father.

"Mr. Stilinski, you can catch up with Miss Lahey after class, now please turn around," the teacher called as Rachel placed her head on her hands.

"You heard her Mr. Stilinski," Rachel giggled as she sat up and pulled her book out, Stiles grunted and turned around. Her phone buzzed and Rachel pulled it from the bag seeing she had a reminder, she hit the little button and gasped as she read the black print.

**Full Moon. **

She quickly looked up at Scott and back at the phone.

"Not tonight," she whispered to herself as she stared at Scott. It didn't take long but Scott knew she was starring and turned to her.

"What?" he asked as she showed him her phone.

"Don't worry, Stiles has a plan."

"Do they ever go right?" she asked as Stiles turned around.

"Thanks, I love you too," he said insulted as Rachel laughed.

"You three, final warning, I swear if you two can't control yourselves I will give you all detention," the teacher snapped as Rachel curled her lips and put the phone away.

Scott leaned into Rachel and whispered, "Did your brother do anything…bizarre last night?" Stiles turned around and glared at him to shut up as Rachel tried to ignore the question.

"Why do you ask?" she whispered to Scott so Stiles wouldn't hear.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what? Scott what happened?" worry escaped her thoughts and entered her voice. The bell rand and Scott and Stiles took off running leaving Rachel to herself. She walked to her next class and took her seat after the bell rang her stomach dropped, her brother wasn't in his seat. Fear really started to settle in, now knowing last night was real and something was wrong with Isaac. "Danny, have you seen my brother?"

"Um…no," he shrugged looking back at his paper.

"Stop lying, now tell me what happened," she barked as he sighed.

"Well during practice this morning the cops showed up and he was arrested."

"For what?" she gasped as he shook his head.

"That's all I can tell you." The bell rang and class started as Rachel felt sick to her stomach. After that period she went to the front office and sat at the computer seeing she had not signed off before going to class.

"Oh my God," she whispered going through every file seeing that no one touched it, "Thank God," she whispered again getting ready to get to work when Scott and Stiles walked up to her. "What are you too doing here?"

"We kind of got sent to the Principal's office," Stiles smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"You I'm not surprised, but Scott?"

"Hey," Stiles barked as she laughed and pointed to the two chairs next to the door. Just as Stiles and Scott sat Sheriff Stilinski walked up to the front desk.

"Rachel Lahey?"

"Yes?"

"We need to have a little talk can you come with me please?" She knew she couldn't say no and she nodded, signed off, and followed him to a quiet hall

* * *

**So next week the end of episode two will start and then go right into 3 so please hang in there for Tuesday when this will be updated thanks. **


	3. Search and Rescue

**Ok, I understand I said I would be going into Episode 3 with ch 3 but I didn't realize how far I was in Episode 2 so Ch 4 will be episode 3 which means new chapter this week, look for it.**

* * *

"Is everything ok, Mr. Stilinski?" she asked looking down the hall making sure no one was around.

"Sheriff, Rachel, I'm working," he sighed as she nodded innocently. "I have really bad news, I think you should sit down," he offered her the bench in the hall as she shook her head.

"I can stand, thanks, but I've been sitting all day," she laughed as he nodded with a sigh. He had no way to explain her father's death so he just said it.

"Your father is dead," he said bluntly as Rachel stepped back pressing her back to the wall breathing in heavily, he wasn't her favorite person but she still loved him. Rachel's chest felt like it was getting crushed, as she began hyperventilating. "Rachel, breathe, come on," he said sounding worried.

Stiles ran from around the corner and ran up to her, "Rachel, take this," he demanded giving her a paper bag.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" his dad barked. Stiles ignored him and watched Scott run outside to get Isaac out of the trouble he was in.

"Listen to my voice," he started as Rachel began breathing into the bag, "you'll be fine, think of us," he said softer as she breathed slower into the bag. "I'll take you skating and if you can't skate well I'll help you," he continued as her eyes filled with a little joy, the bag covered her smile. After several minutes her breathing became normal and she hugged Stiles nearly choking him in the process, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is it true," she asked catching her breath as Stiles nodded. "What happened?"

"No one knows," Sheriff Stilinski cut in, "that's why we're taking your brother in, he was the last to see him and he told me you had nothing to do with this, is this true?"

"You can't take Isaac in, he didn't do anything?"

"Then did you?"

"Absolutely not," she barked, "I wouldn't have a panic attack if I did," she added.

"I know, but your brother knows something, and if he is innocent, he'll be released tomorrow," he responded before walking away. Rachel collapsed on the bench looking into time and space not even thinking about anything.

"Rachel, I'm sorry," Stiles spoke up sitting next to her.

"Why?" she asked with a hint of a smile. "He made Isaac and I's life a living hell," she turned to him.

"We need to get Isaac out, tonight," he whispered as she nodded.

"Wait, why?"

"Full moon," he said as the bell rang.

She watched him walk down the hall with a confused expression on her face. "What did the full moon have to do with anything?" she asked walking to her next period. After the final class she waited at Stiles' Jeep. "So do you have a plan?" she asked as he ran and threw his bag in the car and grabbed his homework from it.

"Sort of, for Scott, sort of, as for your brother…sort of."

"Stiles this is serious," she barked running after him to catch up.

"I am taking this serious, but I have detention because Scott wouldn't take it and now I have to get to Mr. Harris so I'll call you when I get home, if you want to know the full plan call Allison or Scott," he said before running into the building.

She walked back to the front exit and looked for someone to get a ride from she watched Scott climb into a black car, she pulled her phone out and called Allison. "Hello?"

"Allison are you still on campus?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Oh thank God, can I get a lift, we need to talk."

"Totally, what do we need to talk about?"

"Not here," she said softer, Allison knew what she meant and whispered a reply of confirmation back before hanging up. Five minutes later Allison and Rachel left school and were on their way to Rachel's place. "I want in on the plan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my brother got dragged into this, he has no clue what he got himself into."

"I agree, ok, I guess you should know." Allison soon explained their sketchy plan, that had not been fully thought of, Rachel understood and got ready once she got home, the sun had set and the moon had finally rose. The black car that had picked Scott up pulled into Rachel's driveway and she slowly moved toward it. She opened the door and sat next to a tall dark stranger.

"You must be Rachel," he said with a smile as she nodded uncomfortably. "I'm Derek," he smiled as gasped.

"You are the one…" she stopped as he locked the door and drove off. "Why would you?"

"Like you don't know," he laughed as she looked at the street signs trying to stay calm and prevent from freaking out. "We are only strong in a pack."

"You mean you are stronger when you have a pack," she said as he smiled.

"I'm surprised you know."

"Scott told me awhile ago, and now you drag my brother into this?"

"He came to me," he snapped as they pulled up to Stiles' house, and he climbed in.

"I hope everything is ok," Stiles said looking at Derek with a warning glare even though Derek could kill him in a second.

"Why didn't you tell me, _he _was picking me up?"

"Ouch," Derek sighed.

"I'm sorry, if I told you, you would still be home."

"And for that reason."

"Does the married couple need a minute?" Derek chuckled as they both glared at him.

"Just drive, before my brother does something stupid," she demanded looking out the window.

"You're unique, you aren't afraid of me," he laughed as she smiled. She looked at him and his eyes shown red, an ounce of fear pulsed in her blood but her courage over powered.

"Move it," she barked as Derek pulled out and drove to the jail.

"Allison, has stalled one of the hunters. He is dressed as a Deputy and will have a broken arrow in his thigh," Stiles said informing them. They pulled up to the jail and Rachel unbuckled.

"Stay here," he demanded as she turned to Stiles who nodded at her as both guys got out of the car. She could see them forming there plan but couldn't hear it, they left and walked inside. Derek started talking to the woman behind the counter while Stiles disappeared, and Rachel sat in the car getting more and more impatient.

"That's it," she snapped jumping out of the car. She snuck to the door and saw Derek still talking to the woman, she crouched down and snuck past both of them, even though she had a feeling Derek had seen her. "Stiles," she called out running down hall after hall. "Stiles," she whispered again seeing him.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped back as she ran up to him just as someone ran into him. "Oh sorry I was…." he stopped seeing the man's thigh had been punctured with something. The man attacked Stiles grabbing him and spinning him around trying to stab him with whatever was in his hand. Rachel ran up and grabbed the man's arm trying to pull him off, but she was knocked back just by a single shove. The three looked up at the jail cell and the door looked busted open, as all three froze, The hunter had been tackled and Rachel jumped back. He was thrown against the wall and collapsed limply onto the floor. Isaac turned and faced Rachel.

"Over here," Stiles barked as Isaac looked at him. "Oh Crap," he said as she looked at him like he was insane. Just as Isaac was going to attack Derek jumped in front and roared in his face as Isaac cowered back curling into a ball and leaning against the wall, shaking in fear.

"Isaac," Rachel whispered running to her brother pushing his hair back looking in his eyes, but he continued to stare at Derek. Derek looked to the door and back at Isaac.

"Come on," he said calmly as Isaac stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just taking him home."

"No," Rachel spoke up as Derek turned around and stared at her as if she was the threat. "Isaac, Stiles will take us home," she squinted.

"I will?" Stiles coughed as she looked at him. "I mean, I will," he said calmly as Isaac nodded and began walking toward his sister. Derek reached out and grabbed Isaac's chest and simply looked at him.

"Rachel, I'll…meet you home," he said nervous before walking out.

"Isaac!" Rachel barked walking after him, but Derek cut in front of her, his eyes glowing red. She stepped back until hitting Stiles. She hugged onto him as Derek left. "We need to help him," she whispered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Stiles whispered to himself as Rachel looked at him. "You need to go with him."

"What?" she pushed back.

"It's the only way to protect your brother."

"I don't trust him." She snapped.

"But trust me," Stiles said calmly starting to lean in.

* * *

**Chapter 5 will be Episode 4 which will be next week, just thought I needed to say that, thanks for the wait.**


	4. Rock and Ice

Rachel sat in the back of Derek's car looking at her feet, her face felt like it was on fire and Isaac more silent then he ever had been. Rachel was lost in her thoughts many questions passing through her head. Her lips could still feel it, and a smile stretched across her face. Derek was talking to Isaac but to low for Rachel to hear a word.

They reached the house and Isaac got out helping his sister out as well. "Rachel, I'm sorry?"

"For what?" she asked not caring about anything.

"For attacking you, and getting you dragged into this mess," he said as she locked the door behind her.

"Well none of this would have happened if you weren't so stupid," she sighed walking to her room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he barked looking at her but she didn't turn around. "RACHEL!" he screamed his wolf side starting to come out. She jumped and looked at him her heart rate jumping. "Answer the question." His eyes turned a soft yellow and Rachel's happy feeling had vanished. She became a mute and walked up to her brother.

"All I'm saying is if you didn't do this whole werewolf thing, we would still have a normal life."

"Normal? You think digging graves is normal?"

"I wasn't saying that."

"You think being a weak link in lacrosse normal, or how the fact that I barely have any friends is normal? No Rachel, you're just thinking about yourself," he shoved her and walked to his room as Rachel slid down the wall fighting the emotions that swarmed in her body.

She caught her emotions and went into her room before collapsing onto the bed and quickly falling asleep.

The next morning all was calm and Isaac had seemed to have never lost it and not even remember the night before, but Rachel clearly did. On the drive to school Isaac sat in the passenger seat while his sister drove and her cell buzzed, he instantly grabbed it and looked at the text. "Give me that."

"You're driving," he smiled smugly as he hit the read button. "It's from Allison, she says you need to talk to her the second you get to school. What happened?"

"I don't know Isaac, now give me my phone," she said calmly taking it from him and sticking it on the holder on her side, where he couldn't get it. They pulled into the parking space and Rachel walked away from the car and locked it just as Isaac's door shut.

"Rachel, where are you..."

"I'm gonna see Allison," she snapped ignoring him. She ran up the steps and found Allison waiting by the lockers. "What happened?"

"There's something new and interesting?"

"Besides my brother joining a werewolf pack?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it is but it looks like a giant lizard," Allison answered as Rachel furrowed her eye brows. Allison explained what she saw the previous night and it stuck in Rachel's mind, now she had more than on her plate. The first bell rang and both girls walked to the gym.

"Oh joy, the rock climbing wall," Rachel sighed as Allison laughed.

"You're good at it, why are you complaining?"

"Because it's another way to clarify me as undatable."

"I heard you were taken off the market," Allison smiled looking in Scott and Stiles' direction.

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying to laugh it off.

"Scott told me that you and Stiles, well you know, I'm guessing you two are dating?"

"One kiss does not mean a date, he hasn't even asked yet," Rachel smiled as Coach blue the whistle.

Scott and Allison were the first on the rock climbing wall, while Rachel sat on the bleachers studying each grove to the wall. Stiles came over and sat with her. "So are you free this afternoon?" he asked as snapped out of her studying and looked at him.

"Maybe," she smiled.

"Well, Scott and Allison are going to the skating rink today, want to come?"

"Oh…you mean…"

"A date," he whispered as she smiled. "I want you there," he smiled.

"Yeah, can you pick me up?"

"It wouldn't be a date otherwise. I think…"

"Stilinsky, get your ass over here," coach screamed as he jumped and ran over while Rachel laughed. Stiles suited up and coach pulled over a blond girl.

"Erica, suite up," he said impatiently as Rachel gathered by the group.

"Coach, this isn't a good idea, you know she is narcoleptic," Allison said as Rachel nodded.

"Girls, I am glad you are concerned but everyone has to do every activity to pass." Erica soon grabbed onto the wall while Stiles climbed up. Erica got four feet off the ground before freaking out. Stiles climbed up and jumped down while everyone looked at Erica.

"Erica, just let go your not that high up," Rachel called as Allison looked at her.

"Erica, there are mats below you, you won't get hurt," Coach Finstock called, but the young girl shook and began to cry. It took a few minutes but she finally let go and everyone helped her out. She shook a bit and walked away from the group taking a seat on the bleachers. Rachel went to walk over when Coach called her to the wall. She suited up and started her way up.

"Now, everyone I want you to pay attention to Lahey," Coach yelped as she began upward, the wall was too easy and she was the last to go up giving herself the entire wall. She let go of one hand and turned facing the crowd. She looked down for a minute seeing how the guys were already declaring her a freak. She turned back and released her feet climbing up using nothing but her hands. She climbed down and the guys cheered but looked at her as nothing than one of the guys. When the bell rang Rachel grabbed her things and was on her way to the front office when she heard a ruckus in the gym, she ran in and found Scott holding Erica while she went through a seizure.

"Hold her head up," Allison demanded as Rachel pulled her phone out dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"A girl at Beacon Hills High is having a seizure we need an ambulance here immediately, I think she's narcoleptic," Rachel said as the woman on the other end confirmed the ambulance on the way. After Erica was taken away everyone left and went to where they were supposed to be, Rachel taking her seat in the front office.

After school Stiles pulled up and picked her up. She watched her brother get into the car and drive off and deep down she felt bad for him, but still was angry from their fight the night before. Thirty minutes later they pulled into the ice skating rink and Allison, Scott, and Lydia sat in the bleachers getting ready.

"She seems like she is doing well," Rachel said pointing at Lydia, as Stiles nodded, and walked to the rentals soon to return with two pairs of skates.

"Men's eleven and a halves or women's eight?"

"Defiantly the women's," Rachel laughed grabbing the skates. After tying them the five of them got on the ice, Lydia began doing her figure skating while Allison tried teaching Scott to skate.

"Need help?" Stiles asked cooly as Rachel laughed.

"Cute," she smiled before skating to the other end and back ending in figure eight around him.

"Is every single girl good at figure skating?"

"I can only do a figure eight," she said shyly putting her finger to her lips as Stiles laughed. "Come on," she smiled pulling him on the ice, the two slid around the rink. Stiles smiled at her the entire time except when she looked at him, trying to look like he really didn't care. She pulled him to the center and stopped; Rachel hugged him and was leaning into kiss him when she saw Lydia crawling on the ice. She tilted her head to get a better view and suddenly Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs. The two of them skated over to her as Lydia began scratching the ice. Scott and Allison ran over slipping on the ice trying to reach them.

* * *

**Ok, I am no longer on schedule so I don't care anymore, but I will try and catch up, but at this point I get to write and update more, so I will try and finish this chapter before the next episode but it doesn't matter anymore, so look for the next chapter soon, and thanks for reading, reviewing, and giving it a favorite, and all the alerts!**


	5. A Far too Interesting Night

"I'll take her home," Rachel said calmly helping Lydia to the parking lot.

"No, it's alright, I have her," Scott said as Allison hooked her arm to Lydia's. Rachel nodded and walked back to Stiles.

"Good night," she called. The three of them responded and got in Scott's car. "That was bizarre," she whispered and took Stiles' hand. Stiles nodded and guided her to the car. They drove down the street when it began to slow down and stop.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing!" Stiles barked slamming the ball of his hand on the steering wheel. Rachel called a tow and the two sat in the car waiting for the tow to show.

"Well these things get crappy when they get old," Rachel shrugged breaking the silence.

"She is not that old, only four years."

"But did you buy it new?"

"I don't remember," Stiles laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well I remember my first ride in this thing," she said putting her feet on the dashboard.

"Really?"

"Yeah, last year when your dad handed you the keys, I was the first to be taken in it, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you kept playing with the radio…"

"Until it broke," they both laughed.

"Maybe you should get that fixed when we take it in."

"No, I just need to fix the important stuff right now." The tow truck pulled up and they got out Stiles' Jeep, Stiles, and Rachel all got a lift to the closest mechanic. The guy began working on the jeep while Stiles and Rachel sat in the waiting room. About an hour later they were still sitting there.

"How long does it take to start a car?" Rachel yawned looking at the clock as Stiles sighed angrily. He stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" she called as he closed the door behind him. She ran to the window and watched.

"Hey, Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Stiles asked. "All I needed was a starter."

"Yeah but the look of it you're exhaust system needs to be replaced," the mechanic responded unscrewing the exhaust.

"Why do I get a feeling you're slightly overestimating the damage?" Rachel cracked the door open to get a better listen.

"Probably gonna run you around twelve hundred in parts maybe," the mechanic replied.

"Are you kidding? This thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter."

"When did you learn that, Stiles?" Rachel whispered trying not to laugh.

"And yes I know what a catalytic converter is." Rachel noticed the conversation coming to an end so she ran back to her seat nearly falling over as she slid across the floor. Stiles walked over and grabbed the handle, his hand slipping off.

"Aw…real nice buddy, way to keep your shop sanitary," he barked walking into the waiting room. He wiped the goo off on his pants and pulled his phone out.

"Let me take care of this," she smiled and walked back out onto the work floor. She got half way and turned smiling at Stiles, but he didn't look like his normal self, his hands shook a little and soon enough he fell over. Rachel laughed and turned around Seeing the mechanic drop. Fear took over her body as the lift started dropping. She started toward him to help, but a lizard like creature ran in front of her. She jumped back and started running back to the waiting room when she slipped on a puddle of oil and hit her head on the ground instantly falling into darkness.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator to Stiles' phone called out, as he stared at the one girl he really liked on the floor.

Twenty minutes later an ambulance and group of cop cars appeared. Stiles' was soon walking on his feet again and helped Rachel up, gently waking her. "Are you ok?" he asked as she smiled at him.

"What the hell was that thing?" she asked as he covered her mouth.

"No one can no what we saw, they know my dad thinks weird stuff, you know he won't get it, just not one word, let me do the talking," he demanded as she nodded and the two were helped to the ambulance. One of the paramedics began examining the cut on her temple as Sheriff Stilinski made his way over to them.

"I need to ask you two some questions," he sighed looking at Stiles.

"How did he die?"

"The lift fell on him I guess we weren't here when it happened?"

"Stiles, that's your jeep, you were here."

"No, we weren't, we dropped the car off and began walking around."

"I became restless," Rachel spoke up as Sheriff Stilinski looked at her.

"Now, how did you hit your head?"

"I slipped," she sighed as Stiles looked at her to tell her to shut up.

"You slipped?"

"On oil," she added.

"I understand that part, they showed me the smeared oil, I want to know if you two were out walking around waiting for the jeep, why were you on the floor when we showed up?"

"Well, we…"

"Stiles I am asking, Rachel," he demanded as Stiles pulled in his lips shutting them up.

"Well, we came back, and well I guess…"

"I don't need guesses I need facts."

"Ok, I came into the mechanic shop to check on the damage and see if the man could work faster since when Stiles tried the guy was a complete ass. I noticed the lift was down and I thought he finished until I looked down and saw that there was blood."

"Were you standing in it?"

"No," she said. "Anyway, I saw the blood then I saw his body, I freaked and ran back slipping on the oil and hitting my head on the ground," she stated as Stiles looked at her impressed.

"Do you have any clue of who would do this?"

"No," Stiles answered. "Now can we go?"

"Yeah, but you we're impounding your jeep."

"What?"

"It's evidence, you'll get it back later," his dad smirked.

"Fine, but make sure they wash it," he barked as his dad walked away.

"We're walking home aren't we?" Rachel sighed as they started, Stiles being ever alert to protect her. "I don't think this is a good idea," she whispered as Stiles' face became hard and he looked at her.

"I know this isn't a good idea, but since we have no ride this is our only way home, I will protect you, you know that," he kissed her forehead as she pulled his arm around her.

"So your lacrosse game is tomorrow night."

"Yeah," he shrugged not caring.

"Well it's a big game tomorrow, so I just wanted to tell you, I'll be sitting in the front cheering you on…ok the team on," she laughed as he smirked. They finally got back to her house. "You want to come in?"

"Nah, I can't, I got to get home…"

"Tell Scott what happened?" she sighed getting a little jealous.

"Yeah, but I will be back to pick you up for the game." He smiled as she reached for the door he grabbed her wrist and turned her toward him, leaning down he kissed her. Rachel smiled as he stepped down from the porch.

"Good night," she whispered before walking into the house. She walked to Isaac's room and found out he was out, Derek flashed in her mind sending a cold chill down her spine. She shook it off and walked into the kitchen pouring herself a bowl of cereal she sat on the couch and turned on a horror movie. An hour into the movie Rachel was finished eating with a pillow clenched to her chest. The lizard monster in the movie resembled the lizard creature in Beacon Hills, but she couldn't look away.

A knock came from the door and she screamed at the top of her lungs only to laugh it off embarrassingly. She turned the TV off and opened the front door only to see Jackson standing on her porch. "Can I help you?" she asked with a bitter tone.

"Rachel, I saw you alone and thought you needed company."

"Really, Jackson, you're not thinking of someone other than yourself, did you take too many lacrosse sticks to the head?" she puckered her lips nodding as he mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I don't care, if your alone…" he barked turning away.

"Wait…I'm sorry, it's just I didn't expect you, come in?" Rachel felt odd saying these words to him, as he nodded and closed the door behind him.

"So where's your brother?"

"That's a story that I am dying to hear," she rolled her eyes as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"You mean you have no idea?" he laughed as she nodded.

"Cereal?" she asked holding up a box of apple cinnamon as he nodded with a smile. She poured him and herself a bowl and they took a seat in the living room.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for what happened to your dad," he sighed as she nodded taking his apology.

_Why is he being so nice? _She thought studying him closely. "Yeah, it was tragic, but we've moved on, no one's getting hit anymore," she tried laughing it off, but really couldn't


	6. Plans and Problems

**I understand I am behind in the chapters but I have been very busy and I hope to catch up before Thursday because I am going to my cousins wedding this Thursday and will be too busy and having fun to write, so if I do not catch up before then please forgive me and wait four days for me to catch up thank you, and PLEASE review this chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

After a while Rachel's tension seemed to have melted away. "So…why did you really come here?" she asked rincing her bowl in the sink her mouth dropped instantly. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, I get you, I know I've been an ass and all but I just wanted to talk, I mean after all you are the only one who doesn't completely try to ignore me."

"Jackson, maybe if you were a little less selfish and a little more…less naive you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well…maybe if you…" The front door closed and they both stared at Isaac as he walked into the kitchen. He looked beaten and tired and more pissed when he stared at Jackson.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked covering her mouth full of shock.

"Training," he mumbled massaging his arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Isaac," Rachel sighed as Jackson stood up.

"Thanks, Rachel, I need to go," Jackson said handing her the bowl as she nodded and watched him leave.

"What the hell is your problem? He was actually nice for once."

"My problem? You can't stand him and you let him in our house."

"I was just as shocked as you are when I opened the door but he wasn't the same stuck up asshole as he usually is."

"So you let him in, I don't trust him and neither should you."

"What is Derek telling you this stuff. Because he won't be in your little pack?"

"Rachel I am warning you."

"Or what?" she snapped as he turned his eyes glowing a deep yellow as she stepped back a little. Isaac smiled and walked back to his room, Rachel cleaned up and retired for the night.

After she woke and got ready for school Rachel drove herself to school making sure not to wake Isaac in the process. She walked up the steps and found Allison standing by her locker talking to Stiles. "Hey," she smiled as Stiles nodded and left. "What, no good morning?" she snapped, but he was out of ear shot.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Allison laughed.

"It's Isaac…"

"He harm you last night?" Allison asked seriously with anger in her throat.

"No, but he was a little rude to my house guest yesterday," she sighed closing the door to her locker.

"Stiles? I thought they were friends?"

"Not Stiles…" she bit her lip looking down the hall as Jackson walked toward them.

"Jackson! Jackson was in your house last night?"

"Nothing like that, it was weird, he just came over and we talked for like an hour or two he was…nice," she said with shock as Allison stared at him. The first bell rang and the girls went to their first periods meeting up right after class at the picnic tables for their free period.

"Now tell me more of what happened?"

"Nothing happened, but my highlight was Stiles and I?"

"You finally kissed, are you two official?"

"Yes," Stiles cut in sitting across from both of them as Rachel smiled. Stiles went onto explain what he talked to Scott about. "A Bestiary."

"Don't you mean…"

"No," he cut her off. "Bestiary I don't even want to know what goes through you and Scott's head." Rachel laughed as Allison smiled.

"So what should we look for?" Rachel spoke up.

"I don't know some kind of book, or something like that."

"Like bound in leather?" Allison asked knowing what he was talking to. Stiles nodded and looked at her curiously. She explained what she meant and Stiles ran off.

"I think we'll be playing telephone all day," Rachel chuckled.

"Or for the entire free period," Allison added as both girls laughed. "So anyway…have you told Stiles?"

"Told him what?" Rachel asked taking a bite from her granola bar.

"What we have been talking about the entire morning. Jackson coming to your place." Rachel coughed on the granola bar.

"Allison are you crazy. If I tell him that, I ruin every chance with him."

"Yeah but if you don't tell him, that's just going to cause trouble immediately."

"Allison, Stiles is the over nervous type sometimes. And if I said this then our relationship is over. He would over react."

"Over react to what?" Stiles asked as both girls gasped and faced him.

"Oh my God." Rachel laughed and caught her breath, "Over react to…um…being kicked off the lacrosse team," Rachel shrugged as Stiles' eye brows furrowed. "Not that you will, we were just playing a childish game. What do you have," she bit her lip as he nodded.

"Oh right," he nodded looking at Allison, "Where would he hide it?"

"I don't know, I think I saw it in his coat pocket. But it will most likely be in his office." Stiles ran back to the school and only a few moments later he came back panting harder.

"You know a text message or phone call are the leading ways of communication these days," he panted as Rachel laughed.

"No, my family will check my phone there's no way around that," Allison sighed as Stiles nodded.

"So how do we get it?" he panted as Allison looked confused on thinking about it.

"What if you get it out of his pocket during the lacrosse game tonight?" Rachel suggested.

"How?"

"Pretend to be cold, and when he gives you his coat take the keys and have someone sneak into his office."

"That may work, Rachel," Allison pondered doing the math in her head. The bell rang and Allison went her own way while Stiles walked Rachel to her next class. Rachel was quiet the entire walk trying to hold back her time with Jackson.

"You ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she smiled as he laughed. "Just got a lot on my mind," she added.

"Like what?" To stop him from asking anything else she grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

"That good enough an answer?"

"Not quite, I think I need a little more convincing," he smiled as she pushed him against the locker and kissed him harder. "Yep that'll do," he laughed as the warning bell rang.

"I got to go, bye," she smiled running down the hall. After the entire day was finally over Rachel made her way to the lacrosse field.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked grabbing her arm before she sat on the bleachers.

"I've come to watch you, Stiles, and Scott," she said confused.

"You go home now," Isaac demanded as she pulled her arm away.

"You don't scare me Isaac, I'm doing this to help you, without me, you are going to get yourself killed, the hunters are gathering."

"Derek has already told me this."

"Well has he told you that Allison's grandfather is going to kick your little werewolf ass when he finds out your one of them?"

"Rachel, go home." Rachel smiled at her brother and climbed to the center of the bleachers and sat down.

"I don't think so," she smiled as a few more people began sitting. Isaac slammed his helmet against the metal pole and walked toward the field. Five minutes later Allison and her grandfather came over, Rachel waved them over.

"Rachel this is my grandpa…"

"Allison, she is my little secretary, we know each other," her grandfather laughed as the two took their seats next to Rachel. "So what is the point of this game?"

"To get the ball in the opponents goal, using the sticks," Allison smiled pointing to the equipment on the bench. Soon the game was in full swing and Beacon Hills High wasn't doing to great. Isaac grabbed the ball but was slammed to the ground by one of the Beavers. Allison pretended to shake.

"Oh your cold, here take my coat," her grandfather spoken up.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'll be fine," he chuckled as Allison reached her hand into the pocket moments after having the coat on her. She found nothing and sighed, but checked the other in case and surly found it, she slowly passed the keys to Rachel who held onto them until Stiles moved, causing her to dangle them over the side, and watched him walk away.

"Who was that?" Gerard asked as Rachel nearly jumped off the bleacher.

"Oh that was Stiles, he doesn't play much so he just leaves most of the time for a little," Rachel smiled as Gerard nodded.

"They're going out," Allison added as Gerard laughed, while Rachel turned a soft red. The game continued going on and Beacon Hills High wasn't doing great, Boyd had been recruited onto the team leaving Erica by herself. while both girls looked nervous waiting for a reply by Stiles and soon Allison's phone buzzed from the vibration.

**Nothing here**

Both girls sighed in aggravation as Allison hide the phone, Rachel began looking behind her waiting for his return and after twenty minutes her nervousness settled in. "I'm going to go look for him," Rachel whispered into Allison's ear.

"No," Allison snapped whispering. "He is probably on his way back right now."

"It's been too long, something does not feel right," Rachel replied noticing Erica wasn't anywhere to be seen. "And Erica is gone," Rachel's heart rose to her throat.

"You are stressing yourself out."

"No I am not, I have to go, I'll be right back, I don't feel good," she said to Gerard as he nodded.

"Ok," he smiled taking her hand to get across him. She walked into the school and in the front office seeing that the principal's door was open the key still in and she stepped inside seeing he was gone.

"I knew it," she grit her teeth running back into the parking lot. Roars of cheers came from the crowd at the field distracting her only for a minute. Rachel noticed the gym door had been propped open and even though it sent a sickening feeling to her she walked inside soon entering the pool room. As she made her way down the hall she heard splashing and slowly poked her head in, seeing two people struggling to stay afloat. "Stiles," Rachel called nearly gasping as she walked toward the two.

"Get out of here," Derek barked as she looked at them funny.

"No time to explain, just run," Stiles barked as she turned and made her way for the door when a lizard like creature jumped in front of her hissing. With her breath stuck in her throat she couldn't scream as she slowly backed away never taking her eyes off the freakishly looking beast.

"Are you two stupid not to call for help?"

"The phone is on the bottom of the pool," Stiles barked back.

"This is no time to act like a married couple," Derek gasped struggling to keep his head up. Rachel stumbled into the wall and the lizard creature placed both claws on each side staring at her, Rachel looked in the creatures eyes. Hurt, hate, greed, and anger swarmed the eyes, creating a blindness to the beast. She's seen those eyes before but couldn't remember


	7. Secrets Unbroken

**Again I want to say how sorry I am for posting half a year later, I had a severe case of Writer's block and I have finally broken it thank you for waiting and I hope you like this once again. Sorry again and Please REVIEW!**

* * *

Breathing slowly she tried staying as calm as possible. "I'm gonna die," she whispered looking at Stiles her heart stuck in her throat. The lizard raised it's claws and Stiles was pulling Derek up when the creature ran to them but Scott finally showed up and threw the thing into the wall. Rachel fell to the floor gasping as Scott pulled Stiles and Derek from the water. The lizard ran off and jumped through the skylight as Stiles helped Rachel up and she hugged him tightly.

"You're alright, Rachel, you're alright."

"What the hell was that thing?" Scott asked looking at Derek as they all looked at him.

"It's called a Kanima," Derek said.

"Wait you knew what I was talking about?" Stiles barked as Derek sighed.

"At the time no but I know what it is now, and I know what we are up against."

"Stop it!" Rachel barked as everyone looked at her. "How do we deal with it?"

"I don't know," Derek sighed scratching the back of his head as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever right now your on your own, I am not getting involved with this," she sighed angrily before leaving.

"Rachel, do you need a lift?" Stiles asked her as he ran up to her in the parking lot.

"Yeah, I actually do," she smiled nervously. Stiles walked her to the car and helped her in and began to drive her home she was awkwardly silent and Stiles couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong," she faked a laugh.

"Come on. Something is totally up with you, I mean back there…the whole 'I'm not getting involved.' You have been involved all this time. There's something your not telling me."

"There are many things I'm not telling you, Stiles," she sighed as he pulled over the car. "What are you doing?"

"We are not going anywhere until you actually tell me these many things your not telling me."

"Stiles come on, I want to go home."

"Then tell me," he said as they both started laughing. Rachel sighed and knew she had to and took a long and deep breath.

"Firstly, I don't know why that…that thing didn't attack me."

"You mean the Kanima?"

"Yes, I could of been dead in near seconds but it never attacked, I saw something strange in its eyes like…like I don't know…like I've seen those eyes somewhere, I don't know who it is though," she sighed thinking deeply. "It was strange how it just let me go, that's all. There I told what I knew." Stiles kept the car on the side of the road and he continued staring at her.

"You said many things that was only one. There's more."

"Can we do this another day?" Rachel bit her lip praying he would stop interrogating her.

"No, if we are going to be a real couple I don't want any secrets between us."

"Oh playing that card are we?"

"Damn straight," he laughed as she leaned over and kissed him. "No matter how many times you kiss me…" she kissed him again. "I'm not letting this go. Spill it," he sat back taking the keys out. Rachel sighed and looked out the window. "It's something I'm not gonna like?" he finally asked.

"Yes, believe me I really like you Stiles, I don't want to hurt you," she pleaded as he sighed giving it thought.

"I want to know, I won't be mad," he sighed.

"Derek was mad tonight."

"He's always pissed off."

"No, well yes, but no," she sighed as Stiles looked at her like she was insane. "A while ago, before I felt for you differently…"

"Differently how?"

"You know Stiles, before I fell for you. Anyway before we went to more than friends I dated Derek."

"What?" he laughed in shock. "When and how?"

"I don't remember, I just dated him and then when I found out his secret I ran from him. A week later his house burned down. He blamed me thinking I rated him out to the hunters, I think he still thinks that and maybe that's why he took my brother from me," she winced as Stiles rubbed the back of her head.

"No, your brother was scared."

"Cut the bullshit Stiles," she barked as he laughed.

"I don't care if you dated Derek I could care less. Ok maybe I care a little, but really, you're with me now and that's all that matters, so screw Derek. But don't tell him I said that," he mumbled as she laughed and kissed him. Stiles dropped her off at the house and said good night. Rachel passed Isaac's empty room to get to hers and went to bed.

The next morning Rachel walked around the house trying to get ready. "Are you trying not to wake me up again?" Isaac walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, well you…never mind, good morning," she smiled as he looked at her funny.

"I what?"

"You haven't been yourself lately, I know that's a stupid statement cause you aren't but Derek is stealing you from me, I just want my brother back."

"I was weak Rachel, you want that back?"

"No, I just want the person I trusted and who trusted me."

"You've been talking to Scott and Stiles too much, figures they would brainwash you."

"Isaac that's not it, they aren't the ones concerned about you, I am concerned…"

"I don't want to hear it, Rachel, you know what all together just get a ride from someone else, I have to get to practice."

"I thought you were suspended."

"Well Jackson took back what he said and I'm aloud back, so find a ride, I have to go," he barked grabbing the keys and slammed the door behind him. Rachel called Stiles but he didn't answer she knew he must have been on his way to practice. She looked out the window and saw Jackson walking to his porsche and she sighed.

"JACKSON!" she screamed from across the street as he looked at her. "Can…I get a ride?" she asked sighing afterwards.

"Yeah sure, you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get a bag." Rachel ran back in her house and shoved the papers in her bag and ran across to his car. "Thank you," she panted as he laughed and threw her bag in the trunk with his.

"No problem," he laughed as they got in the porsche.


	8. Getting Serious

They were quiet for a while until they finally came to stop at a red. "So everything going well for you?" Rachel asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah I think everything is fine. Why?"

"Well we both know what happened...you know with Derek," she whispered as he looked at her angrily.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Jackson, maybe it's best nothing happened."

"How do you know nothing happened?" Rachel sat in her seat thinking. She didn't know what exactly happened and tried thinking into it. "Well I don't, I just assumed by the way you were acting, nothing did."

"Yeah? Well your right," he growled as the light changed and they drove to school. They pulled into the parking lot and Rachel got out and walked to his side opening his door, he looked at her funny as she hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear before grabbing her bag. She looked around and made a quick dash to the school. She began going through her locker a nervous feeling rising in her stomach.

"You ok?" Allison asked coming from behind her as Rachel screamed. "I'll take that as a no," she laughed.

"Jackson is acting far stranger than he usually does," Rachel said softly mainly talking to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well a couple of nights ago he came to my house to talk to me."

"Jackson came to talk?" Allison questioned as Rachel laughed.

"I know right? Well he never got to finish what he said and I thought if he gave me a lift today he could finish what we were talking about, which I don't even remember but he has been acting so strange." Scott and Stiles came up to them panting and tired. Both guys hugged their girls and they stood in silence for a little. "You come over to say something or just pant like idiots?" Rachel asked as Allison laughed.

"We have to keep Lydia away from Erika and your brother," Scott finally spoke up. "Derek thinks she is the Kanima and if she is they are going to kill her."

"Did he smoke wolfsbane?" Rachel barked as Stiles laughed. "Doesn't he know what sort of trouble he'll start if they kill her. Not just with the hunters?"

"I know, that's why we need to protect Lydia. At all costs." The bell rang and the four of them walked into the Chemistry lab. Allison sat next to Lydia while Stiles took his seat and Rachel walked over and sat next to Scott while Stiles looked at her strangely as the second bell rang. Mr. Harris looked at his class and sighed seeing how everyone was sitting with the same groups of people they always did.

"Ok, something new today. For this lab after each step you are going to shift partners and actually work with your other classmates," he said sarcastically as Rachel chuckled. "Ok when your ready begin you have ten minutes for the first step," he sighed as Rachel grabbed the beakers and she and Scott began on the first step.

"I'm sitting with Jackson at lunch today, don't let Stiles come near."

"Why?" Scott asked pouring the sugar into the water.

"I need to talk to him," she replied stirring the water quickly with the glass stick.

"About what?" Scott became more interested in the conversation than the experiment.

"Nothing important, I just need to talk to him, something isn't normal with him. Just please keep Stiles away?"

"Yeah sure, I will," he nodded.

"Alright, switch," Mr. Harris barked.

"Remember keep Erika and your brother& "

"I know," she laughed quickly running to Lydia. "Hey," she smiled as Lydia nodded.

"So you and Stiles are actually a couple? I'm just wondering what do you see in him?"

"It's Stiles, what don't you see in him, his dorky-ness makes him well him, he's smart give him more credit Lydia," Rachel answered looking around the room and made eye contact with her brother. He looked at her as a traitor since she was working against him. "Hey listen has my brother done anything weird around you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just stay away from him," she sighed as they finished the next step.

"Switch, and finish the lab," Mr. Harris demanded as Stiles walked past Rachel to sit with Lydia but Isaac sat before him. Rachel had an open seat and Stiles eventually sat with her.

"What are you doing? Go protect her."

"I'm good…your brother…"

"Screw him, you need to protect her."

"It's too late, let's finish this lab," Stiles sighed defeated. Stiles raised the heat on the bunsen burner while Rachel grabbed his hand not even paying attention as they both smiled.

"Alright you should be finished and you should have a crystalized rock. But here is the interesting part, the rock can be eaten," Mr. Harris sighed not caring at all what he was saying.

"You want to eat it?" Stiles asked pulling the stone from the little dish as Rachel looked over at her brother, she saw him place a clear syrup on top.

"No," she whispered standing up.

"Is everything ok, Miss Lahey?" Mr. Harris asked as everyone looked at her but Isaac and Lydia.

"I'm sorry, my legs cramped," she sighed sitting back down. Stiles gave her the rock and she ate it as the bell rang. "I'll see you later? I have to go talk to one of my teachers before my next class," she kissed Stiles and ran for the door. He watched her run out with a confused expression on his face and walked over to Scott.

"Um…is it me or is Rachel acting really weird today?"

"No, she seems fine to me," he shrugged. "Why?"

"She ran off to talk to a teacher before her next class."

"So?" Scott laughed.

"She has a free period right now."

"I am sure she meant before the teachers next class," Scott laughed as the two walked out of the room. Rachel ran down the hall and into her English class.

"Rachel I don't have you for another three…"

"I know sir, but I want to double check you got my paper?" she panted interrupting her teacher.

"Yes, I did, and it is a very excellent paper, now if that's all I will see you later," he kicked her out of the room and she walked down the halls seeing Jackson by his locker.

"We need to talk," she whispered turning him around.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Whatever you were going to tell me at my house before my brother came home."

"Oh that, whatever I forgot anyway."

"You better remember by lunch. I don't have time for games Jackson. Remember by lunch that is all I'm going to say," she squinted at him as he carelessly smirked and walked away. Rachel walked to the front office and took her seat at the computer behind the desk and after checking her emails she went right to work filing paper work and rechecking attendances.


	9. Betrayal

The lunch bell rang and Rachel quickly ordered her lunch. When she entered the cafeteria she saw Scott talking with Stiles and then Jackson at his table none of his friends had shown up yet so it was her time. She walked past her normal table and Stiles finally noticed her and looked confused as she walked past. "Where is she…"

"Best to leave her alone, she's doing something…I think for us," Scott whispered back as Rachel sat down with Jackson.

"What…what are you doing here?" Jackson looked at her with complete shock.

"Well apparently this is the only time I get to talk to you, you were going to tell me something a couple nights ago it's gnawing at my brain," she sighed saying only a half truth.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Oh come on, your head will explode if you don't tell me." Jackson laughed as Rachel looked back at Scott and Stiles. Stiles looked at her as if she was growing a second head.

"Fine, whatever. I honestly think your pretty cool," he shrugged taking a bite from his apple.

"That's it?" she looked at him funny. "That is what you were going to say, what about the whole not changing thing, the how you are acting…"

"Why don't you stay out of my business?" he snapped as Rachel's lips grew small.

"Jackson, all I was saying was…I'm looking out for you," she sighed as his hard face weakened a little.

"What are you doing over here?" Danny asked sitting next to them.

"Just a change of new scenery?" Rachel questioned.

"Come on there's got to be another reason?" Danny looked at them for a little while and his eyes grew two fold. "Oh my God, are you two dating?"

"No, I just had to talk to Jackson, we're not dating," he laughed in shock."You know what this was a bad idea in the first place," she grabbed her tray frustrated and got up.

"Rachel sit, Danny shut up," Jackson barked as she slowly sat down.

"Sorry, it's just she usually doesn't even come near you, I just thought it weird." Rachel rolled her eyes and ate from her tray. When she finished the bell rang and Rachel began walking for the door when someone grabbed her arm.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked completely shocked.

"I was just trying to get information from him, something isn't right, Stiles are you worried?"

"I always worry about you," he laughed as she kissed him.

"Well don't, I love you," she looked straight into his eyes. Stiles smirked and grabbed her hand and walked her to her English class. "I'll see you after class?"

"Well I got practice after class, I'll call you when I'm done," he nodded as she smiled and kissed him again. Taking her seat next to her brother the bell rang and the teacher began passing out the papers they had turned in.

"No shock there," Isaac said sarcastically as Rachel's paper was placed written in red ink was her perfect score.

"Oh don't give me that, if you put more effort into your papers instead of…chasing cars you would pass this class," she whispered as he looked at her with a glare that said he would kill her in a heartbeat.

"Well, all I have to say is keep an eye on your friends," he smirked as she looked at him funny.

"I swear Isaac, stay away from Lydia," she growled as the teacher slammed the pointer on the chalk board. "Sorry," she spoke up turning away from her brother. The english class soon went into studying writer's of the French Revolution and began with Victor Hugo.

"Well actually sir, Victor Hugo originally called the book Miserable, but then changed it to Les Miserables because he wanted to focus on all the miserable people who suffered in 1848 during the Third Revolution," Rachel spoke up as Isaac scoffed.

"That's exactly correct," the teacher replied completely shocked. When the bell rang Rachel sighed in disappointment and put her books in her bag and held her hand out to her brother.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"I need the keys."

"I'm not giving you the keys," he laughed as she squinted at him.

"Isaac, the car is my only way home, please give me the keys," she sighed as he mumbled and handed her the keys. "Thank you was that so hard?" she made fun of him before leaving the room. She made her way to her locker and found Stiles leaning against it.

"I thought you have practice to get to?"

"I do, I just wanted to tell you, that you need to be at Scott's house tonight. Derek found out that Lydia is immune to the Kanima poison and he thinks she is it, he is going to try and kill her, so we are protecting her at Scott's."

"Ok, I'll be there," she smiled as he kissed her and ran down the hall while she laughed to herself.

"So you know?" Allison asked as the two walked from the lockers to the parking lot.

"About Lydia, and Derek wanting to kill her, and the whole protect her blah, blah, blah thing?" she asked as Allison nodded.

"Yeah that's the one. Hey do you need a lift home today?"

"No, I got the keys from Isaac, finally," she rolled her eyes as they laughed.

"Ok, then I'll see you tonight then." Allison walked to her car and drove away while Rachel looked through her bag double checking if she had everything. When she looked up she noticed someone was leaning against her car and she walked over to yell at who ever it was.

"Hey, can I help you?" she barked as Jackson turned around.

"Actually you can."

"Jackson, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you," she gasped as he laughed shaking his head. "Well, shouldn't you be getting to practice?"

"Yeah, Coach won't be that pissed if I'm late," he smirked stepping closer to her.

"Well what is it?"

"This," he smirked again and slammed his lips into hers holding her against the car. His arms around wrapped around her and held her closely to him.

"What the hell was that?" she barked finally pushing him back.

"That, my dearie, was what I was going to tell you a couple of nights ago. Rachel your hot, you should be with a real man."

"Are you drunk?" she shook her head as he laughed.

"Not at all," he laughed leaning into kiss her again but she pushed him away.

"I'm with someone else. You should be with Lydia."

"Come on, I know she won't put out like you," Jackson said grabbing her wrist.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't just say that? I suggest you go to practice before I kick your ass," she threatened as he laughed.

"Yeah, whatever." He walked away as Rachel wiped her lip. She looked around praying no one saw and from what she saw no one was there and she drove home. When she got home and finished her homework she cooked for herself and then left for Scott's. She pulled into his driveway and found Stiles was already there. She smiled and knocked on the door and Scott let her in looking at her funny.

"You ok there?" she asked as he shrugged.

"I should be asking you that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scott shrugged and they walked into his kitchen where Stiles, Lydia, and Allison were talking.

"Hey," Stiles said with an uninterested tone. She walked over to him and leaned into kiss him but he backed away.

"We should go in the other room," Allison whispered pulling Scott and Lydia in with her.

"I can't believe you," Stiles whispered turning away from her.

"What did you say?"

"I can't believe you Rachel," he said a little louder as she stared at him funny.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know," he barked as she looked at him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he pulled away quickly. "Don't touch me."

"I can't help you unless you tell me."

"You know what I'm talking about. How could you? I want to know, that's it how could you?" he kept repeating as she looked at him with complete utter confusion. Jackson walked into the kitchen to get a drink and Stiles' fist clenched.

"You are an asshole, you know that!" Stiles barked staring straight at Jackson.

"Oh my God," Rachel grabbed her head finally putting the pieces together. "Stiles it was nothing, I was trying to get him off me, if anyone you should be pissed at it's him," she pointed at Jackson.

"Come on, you didn't enjoy that?" Jackson laughed as Stiles went to jump the island as Rachel pulled him back.

"I'm warning you, don't touch me," Stiles pushed her back. Jackson smirked with a coke in his hand and walked out of the room.

"Stiles, I'm sorry for what you saw, I was in complete shock it wasn't my fault you can't blame me," she begged as he stared at her in silence.

* * *

**The reference to Les Miserables is actually a true fact, I learned that while reading the introduction to the book Les Mis. Please review and thank you again for reading. Continue you reading thank you. Please review as always.**


	10. Broken Down

"I can't look at you," Stiles finally spoke up pushing past Rachel.

"Stiles please, just listen," she begged grabbing his upper arm and turning him to her. "I love you, why would I do this to you?"

"I'm wondering the same question." He looked at her from head to toe. "You destroyed my trust for you."

"How can you say this, he was the one who kissed me. And your acting childish," she barked as he laughed.

"I'm acting childish? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, you really think that I am the one on the chopping block I haven't done anything wrong."

"And neither have I!" She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, but Stiles pushed her back.

"No, we came here to protect Lydia, that's it, I suggest you don't talk to…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" she gasped, all the wind escaped her body and she stared at him blankly.

"I'm saying we need a break," he sighed before walking out of Scott's kitchen. The shock had finally settled in her body and she collapsed to the floor leaning against the refrigerator crying. Jackson stood behind the wall a small smile plastered on his face.

"Can I talk to you?" Lydia asked him as he followed her up the stairs.

"Rachel?" Scott whispered listening to her whimpering in the kitchen.

"Go away," she gasped pulling her knees to her chest. He sat next to her and looked at her. "Seriously, leave me alone," she sighed looking at the ceiling wiping the tears away.

"You don't know Stiles like me, he's over reacting," Scott laughed as she still looked at the ceiling. "I know you two, and from what he told me you didn't push away from Jackson fast enough."

"I was shocked."

"Come on two seconds shock but four?"

"Scott, if your questioning me, I wouldn't go there," she hissed as he put his hands up.

"I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this, you two are basically my best friends."

"I know, but it's all Jackson's damn fault. I wish I never let him in my house. I knew he liked me but I didn't expect him to act upon it."

"Really?" Scott laughed as she punched him.

"I'm serious. I rejected him Freshman year before he went to Lydia I had my eyes on someone at the time…"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, I guess he held a grudge or something like one of those 'If I can't have you' types of people." Rachel grabbed her head as a migraine began to occur. "Can I…go lay…down?" she asked as Scott helped her up.

"I thought your migraines…"

"I still have them but they aren't as frequent." Scott helped her to his mom's room and placed her on the bed. "I…think it has to do with stop taking my meds."

"Why?!" Scott asked her like she was crazy.

"I thought I was over them and my doctor said…ah!" she screamed as the pain grew worse. "aspirin," she groaned as Scott ran in his mom's bathroom and handed her one. She took it and rolled over on her side.

"I'll be back in about half an hour," he whispered as she groaned. Scott closed the door behind him and left her in the dark. Rachel laid in the dark her eyes closed tight and she listened, she could hear Lydia and Jackson next door, even though she wished she couldn't. Soon enough her wish came true and the room grew silent, but it didn't last.

"SCOTT!" Allison called with concern as Rachel opened her eyes. The odd sinking feeling settling in her body. She sat up and turned the light on the Kanima standing at the window. She screamed and the creature looked at her hissing. The Kanima jumped out the window and Erika ran in staring at Rachel. Allison came in the room and shot her crossbow at the back of the girl but Erika caught it and smiled her. She looked at the arrow and noticed a clear ooze on it.

"Crap," she sighed before falling to the floor. Rachel jumped off the bed and followed Allison outside where everyone had lined up to protect the house while Derek, Isaac, and Boyd stand in front of them.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia barked walking out of the house as everyone looked at her funny. In the confusion Rachel looked at the roof seeing the Kanima standing there and when it hissed everyone looked up.

"It's Jackson," she whispered watching it run into the night.

"See," Scott barked in Derek's direction. Rachel ran over to Allison and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Tell Scott thanks for the aspirin, I'm going home."

"Are you kidding me? The guys need your help with Jackson," Allison whispered back.

"I know, I am going to help from a distance, I'll do some more research and text Scott, there's no way Stiles' is going to listen to me, I'll be feeding them from my computer. Call me when they capture him," she demanded as Allison nodded and Rachel ran to the car. Isaac chasing after her.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she barked opening the door but he shut it on her. "Get out of my way Isaac."

"Your thinking of helping them?"

"I'm not thinking I'm doing. And it's a better idea than killing him," she barked as he smirked.

"It's getting rid of a threat." Isaac grabbed her wrist and looked at her. "I…I don't want you getting hurt," he said for the first time in a while with sincerity.

"I'll be fine," she mocked getting in the car and driving off. After parking the car at her house Rachel ran to her room and booted up the computer. Texting Scott she asked where he was only to get a response moments later. Quickly scanning through page after page she found some info. She tried texting Scott but her service died and she couldn't send. "Crap," she screamed running into another room, but still had no service. She eventually grabbed her house phone and called Scott.

"Hello?" he screamed. Rachel tried speaking but the music was so loud it made her lose her thoughts.

"Are you at a club?" she screamed back.

"It's not what it seems we are after Jackson."

"Or are you just trying to cheer up Stiles."

"Believe me that's the last thing we would be doing where we are," Scott replied as Rachel furrowed her brows. "Well I have something for you but my phone is being difficult."

"Rachel, we see him, I have to go, text me later," he yelled as she sighed and hung up. She sighed angrily and tried resending the text but it continued to give her a dead signal. She got back on the computer and tried finding more. When she finally had a signal she was aloud to send the text. She resent the text to Allison and got a response nearly instantly.

_Are you sure? _Allison questioned as Rachel answered with a guaranteed yes. Twenty minutes after Rachel sent her answer to Allison she got another text saying to meet them in the woods and obeying drove out to the middle of no where.

"So what am I doing out here?" Rachel asked as Allison nodded. Scott pointed to a truck and they all walked up to it Stiles standing as far away from Rachel as possible. "What's in it?" she whispered as Scott opened it and she stared at Jackson who was struggling to get the chains off.

"So what are we planning?" Allison spoke up.

"I'll talk with him," Rachel smirked stepping into the truck as Scott grabbed her wrist.

"Rachel…your like my sister, I am not…"

"Scott, trust me, I can do this," she whispered as she sighed and slowly let her go. She looked at Scott and Allison and smiled. She turned to Stiles and tried to smile but couldn't his cold face killed her even so. She closed the doors and sat on the bench across from Jackson who smirked at her.


	11. Enemies and Allies

"I should beat the crap out of you right now," she glared at him leaning on her knees. "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"Come on Rachel? Like you don't want to hook up with me?" Jackson smirked his voice sounding a bit more intimidating than normal.

"Of course I don't want to! Not after that stupid move you pulled just to destroy my relationship. I should put you out of everyone's misery," she whispered pulling a silver knife out. "I mean after what you have done," she added.

"Rachel…you wouldn't have…"

"Shut up," she barked standing up. She stared at him with so much hatred. "I want to know, who's your 'master'?" she barked as he laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he laughed as she growled.

"You know damn straight what I am talking about, you know what you are!"

"What are you talking about?" he looked at her as if she was insane. She looked at him for a minute and sighed. She opened the truck and stepped out slamming the door behind her.

"He's useless," she barked as the three turned and looked at her.

"When did you become the crazy with the knife?" Allison joked.

"Whatever," Rachel laughed. "He doesn't know what he is, it's useless keeping him here."

"No, it's smart keeping him here, he can't kill anyone while we look after him," Scott spoke up. Rachel looked back at the truck getting an odd feeling.

"Thinking about that kiss?" Stiles hissed from behind her.

"Oh my God, do you really think that, I would fall for him?"

"Would you."

"Of course not!" she barked as Scott looked at Allison and the two walked away. "I told you I love you, why would I do something so stupid to hurt you?"

"I can't believe anything you say anymore, I mean did you enjoy his kiss?" Stiles laughed praying for the right answer.

"No," she sighed looking away from him.

"Rachel look at me and say it to my face," he barked as she looked at him. A tear fell down her cheek.

"No," she cried looking away again as Stiles stepped back.

"You did," he gasped as she covered her mouth and cried.

"I'm sorry, Stiles I am so sorry, it wasn't my fault the shock settled in too late, I do love you!?"

"I don't want to hear it," he shook his head walking away from her. She stared at Scott and Allison as she threw the knife to the ground wanting to cry right then and there. She walked past them and was getting ready to drive home when Scott stopped her.

"Leave me alone," she wiped the tears away and cleared her throat.

"We need your help," he whispered as she shook her head.

"No you don't you guys will do fine without me," she whispered unlocking the door but Scott wouldn't move.

"Please, you were the one who discovered Jackson was…"

"No, I wasn't. You were there too," she sighed as he grabbed her shoulders.

"You two are going to get past this."

"Scott, just stop trying to be the good friend, except the fact that Stiles and I are done, get over it!" she barked and shoved him out of her way. She started her car and drove home. On the way there it began raining only to make her feel worse almost scared. She walked into the dark house and turned on all her lights. Sitting in the kitchen she stared at the front door until she fell asleep. Isaac saw the lights from under his door and woke up walking down the hall and finding Rachel sleeping at the bar. He picked her up like a babe and turned out all the lights before putting her in her bed where she slept silently.

The nest morning she found her brother making breakfast. "Are…are you ok?" she asked looking at him funny.

"I should be asking you the same question," he laughed placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"You didn't poison them did you?"

"If I did I wouldn't tell you anyway," he laughed as she squinted at him and quickly ate. "I'll get the keys and we'll go."

"Why are you being so nice? Ever since this whole 'more' power thing you haven't been well…Isaac?" He laughed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have everyone as an enemy especially me," he laughed hugging her.

* * *

**Hey, I just want to apologize for how short this chapter is, I have a big plan for the next one but I didn't want to put episode 7 onto this one since it is going to be a huge impact again I am sorry of how short this chapter is but the next one will be doubled. So sorry and thanks.**


	12. Opposites and Confusion

**Ok, I am finally on Episode 7 and by the start of this chapter I am VERY happy to where this is going. I am really glad to be on this episode and I hope you all like it as much as I do. Thanks and please review!**

* * *

They drove to school like they did before Isaac was different, before everything went down the drain with them. "So, I'll see you at lunch?" he asked as they walked into the front office. Rachel took her seat and pulled her lap top out pretending to think about it.

"Yeah," she smiled as Isaac laughed. She chuckled and turned the computer on as he left. Opening her school emails to check for news on anything new and sure enough she found an email from Mrs. Argent. The subject read: **Come see me.** She opened it and found nothing in the email and she walked into over to the older woman. "You wanted to see me Mrs. Argent?"

"Yes," she answered finishing an email to someone. She looked up and stared at the girl. "I'm disappointed." Their was silence and Rachel looked at her.

"May I ask why?"

"You may, I'm disappointed in you. You missed work two day's in a row," she sighed as Rachel closed her eyes.

"I know and I am so sorry Mrs. Argent, but life got crazy the past two days. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't. But you shouldn't get involved."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked slightly shocked at what she just said.

"You are getting involved with something very dangerous here. Your friend Scott can kill you in an instinct you underestimate him."

"He's never…"

"Not yet, but you don't know, Rachel, listen to me. Stay out of it!" Mrs. Argent hissed as Rachel stared at her blankly. "You can go now," she smiled as Rachel nodded and slowly walked back to her desk. She sat down and began going through her archives when Matt walked in.

"Can I help you?" she asked not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Nah, I just wanted to ask you something…you remember the night at your house?" he asked as vaguely as possible as Rachel giggled a little.

"I'm sorry, it was serious, you know my brother…" she stopped thinking of her older brother who died in combat. "They were drunk," she became hard as stone. Matt's lip became as hard as her answer.

"So you think it's funny I couldn't swim."

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at that."

"Really, what were you laughing at?" he asked a little forcefully.

"Nothing Matt, what is your problem? They should't have thrown you in the pool I'm sorry for their stupidity what do you want me to say?" she hissed looking at him frustrated.

"That's it, your sorry, I'll…see you later," he sighed angrily and walked away. The bell rang and Rachel closed her lap top and was making her way to her chemistry class but she decided to blow it off and walked to the lacrosse field taking a seat in the bleachers. She opened her lap top again and opened her second account that didn't revolve around work. Her background was her older brother and Isaac laughing at the camera as she jumped on their backs. A sharp pain attacked her chest.

"Stop living in the past," a familiar voice called out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking at Derek who stood in the middle of the field.

"Come on, you think I stopped watching out for you because you broke up with me?"

"Make me sound like a bitch, thanks," she rolled her eyes as he walked up to her. "You can't be here," she looked around.

"Oh your returning to your little get out of here style?"

"No, Derek, Mrs. Argent is on my ass with being friends with Scott. I am on the brink of losing my job, Allison wants me to help her with this research, I'm freaking out over here," she pinched the bridge of her nose as Derek laughed and grabbed her hips.

"Breath, your strong, you could always take care of yourself, you never worried what anyone thought, where's the girl that wasn't scared, where's that crazy bitch you didn't run when you saw me."

"I could never run from you," she whispered looking into his eyes. "No," she gasped pulling his hands away. "No."

"What?" he asked in concern.

"No," she repeated turning from him. "Your playing with my mind, No."

"What are you talking about?" he laughed.

"Your doing that thing. Stop, don't look at me, stop," she laughed trying not to look at him. Derek smirked and looked around the empty campus and climbed the bleachers. "I know what your trying to do you, your not getting my research, I took way too much time to…" Derek shut her up quickly by kissing her.

"Shut up," he said as she smiled. She stared at him for a while.

"No," she gasped pushing him back. Derek lost his balance and she grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to her. "I love…" Derek kissed her again. "Stop." She stepped up to another row to get away from him and sat down covering her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"My head is playing games with me, when I open my eyes you'll be gone."

"You really don't believe that?" Derek laughed as she shook her head.

"I do, when I open my eyes you'll be gone," she said again. She slowly pulled her hands away and opened her eyes and Derek was gone. "Oh thank God."

"I'm still here," he whispered from behind as she screamed.

"Asshole," she murmured as the bell rang. She looked at the building and climbed down the bleachers.

"Forgetting something?" Derek asked holding her Algebra book.

"Give it to me, I have to go," she demanded as he walked over and handed her the book but refused to fully release it.

"Meet me right there after you get out of school," he demanded pointing to a small path that lead to the woods. The warning bell sounded and she pulled her book away.

"I have to go," she looked at him funny before running to campus. When she got to class she saw Lydia talking to Allison and sat in her normal seat between them.

"Where were you last class?" Lydia asked curiously as Rachel shrugged.

"You skipped?" Allison asked shocked.

"I did actually, it felt really good." Rachel and Allison laughed. "Well sort of."

"What happened."

"I ran into…" she didn't know what to call him, but she eventually went with the truth. "An ex boyfriend."

"You mean Stiles was out there too?"

"No, he won't talk to me."

"You liked someone before Stiles?" Lydia laughed completely shocked.

"Yeah, I kind of did," she smiled a little.

"Who?" Lydia inquired.

"No one who goes here," she spoke up as the bell sounded. Rachel turned to Allison and whispered. "Has…Stiles…asked…never mind," she whispered.

"You two just need a break, I know you two love each other and nothing really can inter fear with that," Allison reassured her. Half way through the class the intercom buzzed.

"Rachel Lahey please come to the principal's office." She looked at Allison funny and grabbed her things while the class looked at her. She walked down the empty halls until she got to the office and walked in. She past her desk and entered the office and looked at Mrs. Argent who stood in the corner.

"Did…I do something wrong?" she asked not feeling at all comfortable.

"You tell me," Gerard answered offering her the seat in front of her.

"I would like to stand thank you." Mrs. Argent stepped forward and looked at her waiting for an answer. "Yes, Mrs. Argent?" she asked trying to sound as nice as possible.

"What did I tell you about two hours ago?"

"Two stay out of 'it'," Rachel answered using air quotes.

"This isn't a funny matter Ms. Lahey," Gerard spoke up as Rachel furrowed her brows.

"I wasn't trying to be. I was implying."

"Well you totally disobeyed me," Mrs. Argent hissed as Rachel looked at her funny.

"I am not following, I haven't talked to Scott all day."

"I'm not talking about Scott." Mrs. Argent held a remote and pointed it at the TV that hung in the corner and hit play. The video was of running from Derek and then kissing him. "Now that looks to me, your getting more involved. Do you know how dangerous he is!?"

"I trust them because I know how they can be I'm not afraid of them."

"Oh but you should be dear," Gerard spoke up as she looked at him. "You don't know their true power, they will kill you without a second guess no matter if they were your friend or past lover," he growled as Rachel felt a cloud of embarrassment.

"I know how…"

"You know nothing," Gerard stood as she stepped back. Mrs. Argent sighed and walked behind her father-in-law and bent down. Rachel tried looking around him. Mrs. Argent walked over to her and handed her a box.

"What's this?"

"It's a box," Mrs. Argent said with disdain.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lahey, you're fired," Gerard spoke up as Mrs. Argent slammed the box into the young girl's chest and walked out.

"I have been here longer than you doing my job with diligence and organized."

"That doesn't mean anything, I can't have to worry about any info getting to my enemy."

"Are you kidding me? Yes I give them info all the time," she hissed as Gerard sat back down.

"Leave my office now, before I give you detention Ms. Lahey." Rachel groaned and stormed out throwing all her stuff in the box and storming off to her locker. She made her way back to class but stood outside the class until the bell rang.

"You ok?" Allison asked as they walked down the hall.

"I just got fired."

"What? Why?"

"Your mom found out where I stand between your family."

"How?"

"It's a long explanation, listen I got to go," Rachel sighed walking away from Allison. She sat on a bench a thousand thoughts running through her head confused of where she stood, Derek questioned her even so.


	13. Detentions

**Happy New Year, when you see the next chapter it will be a good one and new year have a good and safe one. Please review. **

* * *

A loud clamoring noise echoed down the hall and Rachel wanted to investigate, get her mind off of current events. She came around the corner and saw Stiles talking with Erika and she quickly hid behind the wall praying he didn't see her and as luck had it he didn't. She was readying herself to leave and ignore what noise she heard when the door to the boy's locker room broke off its hinges and she came around the corner to see Scott being pulled back by Allison and Erika pulling Jackson back. "What happened to talking?" Rachel whispered to Allison as she laughed and let Scott go.

"What's going on over here!" Mr. Harris barked running over looking at everyone. Rachel watched Matt walk over and pick Allison's iPad up and began looking at it, but briefly.

"You dropped this," he murmured as Mr. Harris ripped it from his hand.

"All of you detention," he growled pointing to everyone.

"But I wasn't…"

"Not one word Ms. Lahey, not one word," he barked before walking away.

"Great," she sighed as she noticed Matt walking away not even caring and she ran after him as the bell rang indicating her free period to start. "What are you hiding?" she whispered looking at him carefully.

"What are you talking about?" he laughed as she pushed him against a locker.

"Matt you are getting on my pissed off list, I want to know what your problem is."

"Shouldn't you be going after your boyfriend?" he laughed as she backed away from him, hearing that still hurt her.

"No, Stiles and I…we're taking a break."

"So you two aren't together," he laughed again looking down the hall.

"Stop that!" she barked. "You are like attacking me today, first you come into my work place and bring up my brother? I loved him very much it a part of me died the day I found out what happened to him. I know he did something stupid I apologized the day after it happened. You can't target me and just keep hurting me, it's not my fault you can't swim," she whispered with poison on her tongue. His face became hard as stone his face looked like he could kill her just by looking at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't you just pissed me off. Matt, don't think…"

"Leave me alone," he growled as he began walking away from her.

"Matt, just listen to…"

"Leave me alone," he pushed her back as she stood in front of him scared out of her mind. She turned away and walked down the hall making her way to the lacrosse field a few members from the team played while she walked past and entered the little path Derek showed her earlier. Occasionally she looked behind her and as the opening grew smaller and smaller she knew no one followed her until she walked into someone screaming at the top of her lungs. Derek covered her mouth and looked at her with a serious look.

"Sorry," she mumbled under his hand. "You scared me," she laughed as he stood her up.

"Yeah and you made me deaf, what's your point?" he asked sticking a finger in his right ear. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"You told me to come to you."

"After school."

"Ok first when did you care about my education? And two I have detention I thought we could meet now instead of an hour after school ended.

"Little miss perfect got detention?"

"Shut up. I swear you hear the stupidest things sometimes." Derek pushed her up against a tree and looked at her. "Now what…is it that…you…wanted?" she asked slowly leaning off the tree, she placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her pressing her forehead to his he whispered.

"Is it Jackson?" She opened her eyes and looked at him, confusion swimming all around them. "It has to be, he's the only one left," he pondered as she looked at him funny. "He wasn't immune to the poison because he wasn't in the body of the Kanima, we don't know why Lydia was though but she was standing in broad daylight when the Kanima was on Scott's roof, which makes…" Rachel sighed and pressed her lips to his. Derek put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close. When they pulled back they panted getting the air back into their lungs. "I've missed that," he laughed as she smiled and let him go.

"Wow, something Derek Hale misses? I am shocked," she joked leaning onto a different tree. He walked over to her quickly and kissed her again, this time his claws traveled gently down her check and neck, but before he could get further her phone began ringing. The song _A Heart Full of Love _soon echoed through the entire woods. "Hello?" she answered placing her hand Derek's chest and pushed him back a little.

"Where are you?" Isaac asked in a little concern.

"Talking with someone…by the fields," she sort of lied as Isaac sighed.

"Well get back here," he barked.

"Why should I?"

"Because Mrs. Argent is going through your locker." Isaac hung up and Rachel looked at Derek.

"I have to go, I'll see you after detention," she said running back to the school. When she got to her locker she saw Mrs. Argent filling a small box from her locker, and people gathering around.

"What are you doing?" she asked Mrs. Argent turned around.

"Don't worry, Ms. Lahey, I'm only taking back the things that belong to the school, you nearly emptied the entire desk and some of these things belong to us," she laughed innocently as Isaac stepped behind his sister. "There, the rest is yours," she smiled closing the locker and walked away with the box.

"You didn't tell me you got fired?" Isaac whispered as Rachel began unlocking her locker.

"It wasn't on a need to know basis," she gasped trying to unlock it, she became frustrated and panicked. When she couldn't open it.

"Let me," Isaac sighed slamming the door with his fist breaking the lock.

"Thank you Mr. I can break anything because I have superpowers," she groaned opening the bent locker. She pulled the box out and slammed it into her brother's chest and began going through it, noticing a picture had been ripped in half. She pulled it out and looked at her smiling with a guy's arm around her shoulder. She looked through the box but the one thing she was looking for was a necklace Stiles gave her for her birthday. "She took it," she growled looking at her brother.

"Took what?" Isaac asked in concern.

"I can't believe she would do that…unless she knows what it means? Or thinks I'm connected to this," she said to herself as Isaac looked at her like she was insane. Before he asked her again the bell rang and he looked at her a second glance.

"Go, I'll take care of this," she demanded as Isaac looked at her and she nodded and he walked away. Knowing plenty she was going to be late for her next class she walked into the office and walked past her old desk and up to Mrs. Argent.

"Where is it?" she asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Argent sighed and looked at her.

"You have my necklace, where is it?"

"I never took a necklace I told you I took the stuff that belonged to the school." Rachel saw a torn page in the trash the same size as her other half of the picture. She pulled the paper out ready to accuse the older woman of the crime.

"Only school property huh? Then why is my picture in your…trash?" she looked at the page with numbers and money symbols on it.

"Ms. Lahey, I didn't steal or take your necklace, I took what was our property, now get to class before I give you another detention," she threatened as Rachel mumbled and walked for the exit seeing someone sitting at her old seat.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped seeing Matt in her seat.

"I was offered your job," he smirked comfortably before she stormed out of the room. When the day finally ended Rachel reported to the library with her friends for detention and sat at the table with Allison only to be joined by Matt and Jackson.

"I am not sitting with you," she mumbled standing up.

"Sit down," Mr. Harris sighed looking in her direction. Jackson complained about his restraining order on Stiles and Scott and they were moved to the table furthest from everyone.

"So my mom didn't steal it?" Allison asked.

"No, which means someone went in my locker before she showed up and took it, I just don't know who," she sighed as Jackson looked at her strangely.

"No talking girls," Mr. Harris sighed louder. Rachel sighed and leaned back in her chair, and suddenly Jackson started freaking out and grabbing his head.

"Are you ok?" she spoke up as he grabbed his bag and walked away.


	14. The Library

**I want to say THANK you for all the reviews you all leave especially isaacslahey, littleredxoxo, and ElanaxoxoSilber. Please keep the reviews coming! **

* * *

When Jackson returned Mr. Harris packed up and everyone got up to leave. "Oh…no," he laughed as they all looked at him. "I'm leaving yes, but none of you are, not until you re-shelf all these books," he smiled smacking the two carts full of books before leaving.

"Great more work to do," Rachel sighed grabbing one of the carts. Allison, Erika, and Rachel worked on the middle row while the others worked on the two outer. "I just don't get it," Rachel and Allison continued their conversation from earlier.

"Well whoever took obviously knows how important it means to you."

"No, they know, what it means," she whispered as Erika stared at both of them.

"It's a stupid necklace that you are never going to see again, let it go," Erika spoke up slamming a book into place.

"I can't…Stiles…"

"Why keep a gift from an ex? Unless…?" Erika smiled looking at Scott and Stiles through an opening in the books. "You still want him back."

"Well that's a given," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What does your necklace mean anyway?" Erika looked at her.

"Nothing," she sighed putting a few more books on the shelf. Erika stared at her. "Ok, it's basically a large letter are with a sword going through it and on the back it says: _St. Michael Pray for Us. _Stiles gave it to me when my dad…hit me for the first time, it always protected me after that, and now I'm pretty freaked out," she whispered as Erika looked at her impressed.

Rachel went to grab another book when she noticed Scott slowly walking to the row behind her. "Get back," he whispered to her as her brows furrowed and stared at him funny. A loud exploding noise came from the roof and Rachel ran for the desk across the room. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion after that. She looked at Stiles who was calling her over and she shook her head clinging to the leg of the table.

"NOW!" Stiles screamed as she ran to him but Jackson jumped in front of her and just as fast as he came he left, a sharp pain came from the back of her neck. She stared at Stiles who was yelling at her to get close to him, but her body went numb and she fell to the floor. He ran over and pulled her into the aisle and looked at the cut on her neck.

"I don't want to die, Stiles," she cried as he placed her head on his lap.

"Your going to be fine," he laughed brushing her hair back as Jackson continued to destroy the library. "Rachel, keep your eyes open, come on," he barked shaking her head as she smiled.

"This is the first time we've spoken in a while," she smiled before her eyes shut, she fell into a darkness.

"Rachel, wake up. Come on," he demanded but she still slept. They all looked at Jackson who wrote on the chalk board before jumping out the window.

"How is she?" Allison asked examining her.

"Fine, I think she just passed out." She ran over to Matt who apparently got scratched too. Erika began having a seizure and Allison demanded them to leave with her as she watched her friend and Matt.

"Go, I'll call an ambulance," she barked as Scott and Stiles carried Erika out.

When Rachel had woken she saw she was laying in the back of an ambulance. "Where's Stiles?" she asked sitting up as a paramedic ran over to her. "Where am I?"

"It's ok, you just passed out, you seem pretty strong," the guy laughed as she smiled.

"Thanks, can…I go?" the paramedic helped her out of the truck. She felt her neck and felt the bandage. Allison ran over and hugged her and she stared at her for a minute. "We must take him down," she hissed as Allison shook her head.

"What happened to saving him?"

"He tried to kill me Allison. I don't know where I stand on somethings but he tried to kill me."

"No…the person controlling him tried killing you," Allison smirked as Rachel sat on the wall of the school.

"I don't care who it was I want…I don't know what I want." Allison placed her hand on Rachel's back as she whimpered.

"Why not take your mind off of things, there's this rave party thing going on Friday, why don't you come. My treat," Allison smiled as Rachel laughed and looked at her.

"Really? You think that will take my mind…"

"Off of everything TOTALLY!" Allison yelled as both girls yelled.

"You know what, I think I will, how much are tickets?"

"You don't need to know that, I'm paying for you."

"No, don't…"

"Please, it's a nice gesture just expect the ticket and don't say a word," Allison laughed and helped the girl up.

"Rachel, what happened?" Isaac asked running over to his sister. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Isaac," she laughed as he examined her body. "I'm fine," she laughed. Isaac found the bandage on her neck and his face turned red.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Isaac, we are going to save him."

"He hurt you, I'm gonna kill him," he snapped grabbing her shoulders.

"Why not go after the person controlling him?"

"Who is it?"

"I…I don't know," she sighed as Isaac looked at Allison who shrugged not knowing either. "Please, just don't kill him?" Isaac sighed and looked at her.

"Maybe. Come on, I'll take you home," he sighed walking her to the car. When they pulled up to the house her eyes became heavy.

"I'm falling asleep," she whispered as Isaac got out, he helped her out of the car and carried her into the house.

"Take a nap, Rachel, I'm here," he smiled as she looked at him slowly closing her eyes. "I won't leave you," he smiled again as she buried her face in his chest. The one person she knew who would never leave her was all along right next to her and no matter how much she fought with him he would stand true to his words and never leave her. She fell asleep inhaling his cologne and smiling.

* * *

**If this chapter was weak I agree, and I am SORRY. But it was the end of the episode and when I start the next it will be ten times better than this one so sorry for a filler chapter but I needed one. Keep reading and PLEASE don't stop reviewing. **


	15. Shadows and Raves

A few hours later Rachel woke up and looked at her clock seeing it was ten thirty at night. "Isaac?" she asked as her door opened.

"Sorry, I was checking in on you, didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's ok," she sat up as he walked up to her. "Did…you make dinner?" Isaac laughed and turned her light on.

"Yeah, you want some?"

"Yeah," she laughed pulling the sheets off.

"No, stay here, I'll serve you," he laughed as she looked at him funny.

"Ok…" Isaac left and ten minutes later came back with a plate of spaghetti. "Where are you going?" she asked in between bites of the pasta.

"No where."

"Isaac, you have your jacket and shoes on, and your keys are attached to your belt loop, where are you going?"

"Wow your good," he laughed, "fine, I'm going with Scott and Derek to find out how we can stop Jackson."

"I'm coming," she demanded getting out of bed.

"No, you are getting back in bed and I am going alone," he barked as she ignored him. "Rachel, the doctors said you may have a concussion and you should sleep so get back in bed!" he yelled as she looked at him with a tab bit of fear. "I'm sorry," he sighed as she blinked and placed her clothing back in the dresser.

"Ok, you don't have to yell," she smiled laying back in bed. A small pain emerged in her head but she didn't want to say anything. After Isaac left she opened her end table drawer and pulled out her migraine medication and placed it on the end table ready to take it if the headache got worse. "Ok, go to bed," she whispered to herself turning the light out. After a while the headache turned into a massive migraine and she took a pill. The medication kicked in and she fell asleep.

When she woke again it was still dark, Rachel looked at the digital clock seeing it was five in the morning. "Why can't I sleep?" she whispered sitting up rubbing her eyes. By the window in her room she saw the outline of a person. "Isaac?" she called but the person didn't answer. "Isaac, you know I had a traumatic evening, stop messing around." Still no answer. The person moved in front of the window and she saw whoever it was wearing a black hoodie with black gloves walking toward her. "ISAAC!" she screamed as the hall light turned on. Her door burst open and Isaac's wolf eyes shown in the dark. The person jumped out her window and when Isaac turned the lights on their was nothing there. "He was here," she panted tears rolling down her cheek.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but I know it was the one controlling Jackson."

"Are you sure it wasn't this?" he asked laughing a little petting the giant stuffed dog next to the window.

"I know what I saw, he moved and he was in all black, I couldn't see his face."

"Well he's gone, go to bed, we have to be up in two hours," he sighed walking for the door.

"Sleep with me?" Isaac looked at her and chuckled.

"Are you serious?"

"Please, for tonight, I'm really scared," she begged as he sighed. He turned the hall light out and then her light out and got in her bed and hugged her as the two of them fell asleep.

When Rachel woke Isaac was already getting ready and Rachel climbed from her bed to do the same. Her day for once was normal she passed Stiles in the hall a couple times and he waved at her, who knew by getting attacked by Jackson would get him looking at her again. As the final bell rang and Rachel made her way to the car Lydia stopped her. "Your coming to my party tomorrow night right?" she smiled as Rachel laughed.

"Of course, Lydia it's a big deal every year you really think I would miss it?" Lydia laughed and hugged her and let her go on her way. Allison stood outside by Rachel's car and waved a small piece of paper in the air. "What's that?" Rachel asked getting closer.

"Your ticket for that Rave tonight, the perfect pick me up to get your mind off of everything," Allison laughed handing her the ticket.

"Thanks, but how much do I owe you, I can't just except this," Rachel laughed grabbing her purse.

"Rachel, it's a gift, I am not excepting your money, for how much research you put in to help us, you owe me nothing."

"Are you sure?" Allison nodded and Rachel hugged her. "So I'll see you there," she smiled looking at her ticket. She got in her car and drove home. The second she walked in the door she began raiding her closet for something to wear only to take a break to pick her brother up.

"So where are you going?"

"Just a little party," she shrugged pulling out a red dress that tightened when and stopped at her mid thighs.

"Your not wearing that are you?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know it says 'hi, I'm a whore, I'll sleep with you.'" Isaac laughed as she punched him.

"Then I am defiantly wearing it," she smiled kicking him out of her room and put the dress on. She looked herself in the mirror and decided to pull her hair up. She came down the stairs and in the kitchen to find her brother making them dinner.

"Damn Rachel," he gasped turning to see her.

"What do I really look trashy?" she said nervously looking down at herself.

"No you look, kind of hot, I shouldn't say that about my sister," he shook his head as she laughed. Rachel left the room again to do her make-up and Isaac saw the little ticket hanging out of her purse. "Your not going to this are you?" he asked as she walked back in.

"Damn it, you weren't supposed to see that," she groaned trying to get the ticket from him.

"Your not going," he demanded as she looked at him funny.

"Yes, I am. Allison spent decent money for me to go and I…"

"You took it from Allison."

"She won't let me pay her back so I need to go," she said still trying to pull the ticket from her brother's hand.

"I have enough on my plate tonight, Rachel, I can't afford to protect you."

"I'll be fine Isaac, what do you mean prote- oh my God, Jackson's going to be there," she gasped as he sighed. "But if I don't go that shows I'm a coward," she sighed sitting down. Isaac placed the ticket in front of her. "I have to go Isaac, I can take care of myself, I'll be with Allison the entire time anyway," she added as he sighed.

"I don't like this idea, but if you think you'll be safe I can't stop you," he sighed as she nodded with a small smile.

"I will," she sighed her heart beat jumping a beat something Isaac easily picked up on, but dared not to comment.

"I'll see you there then," he sighed throwing her the keys. "For the love of God, be safe."

"You too," she added hugging him. She skipped on dinner and drove to the Argent's house. Allison opened the door and welcomed Rachel in.

"You look awesome!" Allison commented as Rachel rubbed the back of her neck. The bandage was gone and a light scab was on her neck. "Are we ready?"

"I think so, I'll drive?"

"Actually Matt is joining us."

"Really?" Rachel laughed as Allison rolled her eyes.

"He kind of asked me out and I said yes, I wasn't thinking at the time or maybe I was, I don't know," Allison sighed nervously as Rachel laughed. Mr. Argent walked in and smiled at them.

"You two be safe," he pointed at them as they both nodded.

"Of course Mr. Argent," Rachel laughed turned around to look at her reflection.

"What happened to your neck?"

"Oh that," she laughed nervously as Allison looked at her. "It's embarrassing actually, my brother and I were in the kitchen at the same time he was cooking for us and I forgot to tell him I was behind him and he turned around with a burning hot pan and the edge hit the back of my neck, I burned it pretty bad," she sighed touching the scratch mark.

"Must of hurt a lot," he said looking at her suspiciously.

"It did."

"Hey, Matt's here, let's go Rachel, bye dad," Allison cut in pulling the girl out of the house. "I don't know if he bought that but let's hope he did," she added as they walked over to Matt's car.

"What's she doing here?" he looked at her with hate in his eyes.

"I invited her, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, she needed a pick me up, she's not going to be a burden," Allison smiled as they got in the car.

"I can take my own car, if you really…"

"No, Rachel, your staying here," Allison demanded as she looked at her as support and protection.

"Ok." Matt drove the girls to the rave and after giving the bouncer their tickets they walked in. The music was loud enough to give anyone a migraine and Rachel prayed her's would stay out of her way. "This is awesome!" she screamed as Matt laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," he responded as they walked deeper into the room, lights and lasers flashed in all different directions. They sat down in one of the corners and looked around. Allison nudged her as she spotted some guy looking in their direction.

"Could be a football player," Allison screamed in Rachel's ear as both girls began staring at the guy studying his physic.

"He sure has the body for it," Rachel laughed back.

"Go dance," Allison nudged her as Rachel shook her head. "go," Allison tried pushing her off the bench.

"Allison stop it," Rachel laughed fighting back. The guy that stared at them made his way over and Allison stopped pushing.

"Want to dance?" he yelled in Rachel's direction.

"What?" she screamed back pointing to her ear.

"I said do you want to dance?" he screamed again moving closer to her. His cologne was strong and Rachel bit her lip.


	16. Admitting Eponine

Rachel took his hand and moved to the center of the dance floor the bass echoed vibrating her entire body. She stared at him for a minute he looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Do I know you?" she screamed as he she pressed her back into his chest.

"Yeah," he responded as she turned and looked at his face her hand gently on his chest.

"CODY?!" her eyes grew larger. He nodded and she laughed hugging him. "Look at you, your not that dorky freshman anymore," she laughed as he grabbed her hips both of them rocking with the tempo.

"I've worked out a little."

"Please, a little?" she laughed as the music got faster and louder the dancing got more provocative. As her back was to him she noticed her brother dancing with Erika and Jackson, but she shook it off thinking a migraine was starting.

"Hey, can I get your number?" Cody yelled as she nodded thinking he would pull out his phone, but he pulled a sharpie marker out.

"Old fashioned much?"

"You would believe how many people get there phones stolen at these things," he yelled back as she wrote her number in large numbers up his right arm. "That could pass as a cool tat." She rolled her eyes as she began dancing again.

Stiles ran over and stared at them for a second almost a jealous look. "I need you," he yelled as she looked at him funny.

"Can't you see I'm having a fun time with one of my friends," she yelled back as he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey Stilinski, get your own girl," Cody barked as Rachel pulled her hand away.

"I really need your help," he sighed in her ear as she looked at him.

"Cody, I will be right back, I'm sorry, just five minutes?" Cody sighed and rolled his eyes but he nodded.

"Meet me by the drinks," he pointed to a table. She followed Stiles to a back room where she found Erika and Isaac.

"What is she doing here?" Isaac sighed not wanting his sister to get involved.

"I'm wondering the same thing."

"I was thinking the more people we have to watch him the easier it is to keep him controlled?" Stiles shrugged as Rachel looked at Jackson who seemed to be out cold sitting on a chair.

"Is he alive?" she asked leaning closer to touch him, but Jackson grabbed her arm and she screamed a little.

"Great we have a scaredy cat," Erika groaned as everyone looked at her. Rachel leaned against a wall and after a while she walked for the door.

"I'll take watch incase some one comes," she sighed opening the door.

"Whose gonna come?" Isaac looked at her as she shrugged and closed the door. After a while she heard them talking to Jackson but couldn't make out what they said.

"Give him more serum," Stiles sighed.

"I gave it all to him already."

"Are you kidding me, that means…" Jackson jumped through the wall and looked at Rachel who stood their like a deer in headlights. Jackson stepped closer to her his tail rubbing across her neck. Rachel's breathing picked up and she looked at him almost ready for him to attack. He took off running and she turned and looked at the three teens standing in the massive hole Jackson left in the wall.

"I'm gonna go over here, bye," she whispered before running away from them. Her idea was to find Allison and leave but as she made it back into the rave Cody met up with her.

"I got you a drink," he yelled handing her a gin and tonic.

"Thanks, I'm sorry but I have to go," she called as he looked at her funny.

"You just got here, why do you have to leave."

"I just got this text," she shrugged as he looked at her suspiciously. "Text me later, it was great to be with you," she said panic striking into her voice. She saw Allison across the room and waved at her, but Cody didn't want her to leave and he pulled her into the mosh pit of a crowd dancing in the center. "Cody, stop, I want to go home," she barked as she tried pushing him away. Stiles looked around for Jackson but only saw Rachel struggling to get away from Cody so he stormed over.

"Get away from my girlfriend Cody." Cody laughed in Stiles face as Rachel looked at him funny. She hadn't heard him say that in a while. A sudden migraine began forming and Rachel grabbed her forehead.

"Stiles can you take me home?" she asked as he noticed her holding her head.

"Come on Rachel," Cody begged as she shook her head. Cody got a little forceful and pissed Stiles off a little too much and he acted upon it. Stiles punched Cody in the jaw and knocked him to the floor. The people around them stepped back and laughed looking at them.

"Stiles, stop it," she begged jumping in front of him trying to ignore the headache.

"I'll take you home," he sighed escorting her to the exit. "No, you have to do this, I'll take care of myself," she demanded pointing to the building.

"I am not going to let you walk home," he barked as she stared at the sky sighing.

"Go back in there and help everyone stop Jackson before he kills someone else," she barked as he nodded and stood awkwardly in front of her. After a while of not giving him a hug or what she wanted a kiss, she raised her hand and he awkwardly shook it.

"I'll call you later." Stiles ran back in the building and Rachel made her way to the Argent's house to get her car. When she got there she found Gerard standing outside.

"Is that yours?" he pointed as she nodded trying to ignore him and the migraine. "Ms. Lahey, wait," he walked up to her as she pushed the key into the lock on the door. "I'm sorry for firing you, but you can't…"

"Help them I know," she rolled her eyes as Gerard stood up straight.

"Do you know what they are capable of? They are worse than a rabid dog. They will kill you with no remorse," he barked as she looked at the old man.

"I never knew," she smiled falsely wanting to leave. "That's not the real reason you fired me though."

"What are you talking about?"

"You fired me because you were afraid of me, you were afraid that I would give Derek your secrets, I only started to meet with Derek when Stiles and I were in this whole fight, I am love with Stiles," she barked realizing what she just said. "I don't care what you think I am going to help my friends fight, it's like Victor Hugo writing about the little people of France fighting in the June Rebellion," she barked using her english class as a defense system. _Who knew paying attention actually helped in real life. _She thought to herself.

"But what you fail to realize is those school boys who fought in the June Rebellion were failures."

"They would never be failures, they stood up for what was right and so like Eponine does I stand for what is right, I fight. I fight against you, I fight against your family, and I fight against Jackson," she mocked getting closer to him.

"You compare yourself to poor little Eponine?" he laughed. "The girl who dies first?"

"She died to protect the one she loved, even if he didn't love her back. She stood up for her country and fought for herself. I fight for myself as well."

"And I guess I'm the soldier with the gun?"

"You try going after my friends, be warned old man, I am going to protect them," she hissed getting in his face. "Viva France," she mocked before walking away. She climbed in her car and turned the lights on, he looked at her ready to pull a trigger. She smiled and drove home. She got home took a pill and went to bed.

When she woke she felt stressed and her phone began to vibrate. "Hello?" she yawned as someone on the other end coughed. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm sorry for how I acted last night," Cody sighed on the other end. "I had a lot to drink and I may have had too much to drink and I'm sorry," he sighed as she laughed.

"I could of guessed you had too much," she laughed. "Hey, I kind of need to get ready…"

"Ready for what it's a Saturday," he laughed.

"I have to buy Lydia's present, but I'll see you at the party right?"

"Lydia's party? Your going?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's the biggest party of the year."

"No one's going."

"What do you mean no one's going?"

"Nothing, I'll see you there," he sighed before hanging up. Rachel shrugged and walked to her dresser and changed into some jeans and black tee shirt.

"How are you feeling?" Isaac asked as she walked past his room.

"Better, my migraines are getting worse," she sighed looking at him slightly scared.

"Your doctor said this may happen," Isaac sighed looking at her with a tab bit of concern. "If you get another one tonight tell and I'll call the doctor in the morning."

"Ok," she smiled looking at him with less concern. She took the keys from the counter and drove to Macy's to get Lydia a gift. Traveling up and down the escalator drove her in sane seeing everything Lydia practically already owned, she settled for a small bracelet with white pearls and a gold heart that had 'BFF' scribed into it. She payed cash and went home to wrap it. As she unlocked the front door she saw what looked to be an envelope under her placemat she picked it up and walked in. She stared at her name written in bright red letters and it sent a strange feeling up her spine. She placed the keys on the kitchen counter and opened the envelope slowly pulling on a chain.

She smiled when she pulled her necklace out the one Stiles gave her. A small ounce of joy permitted in her she immediately put it on. She looked inside and saw a ripped page and pulled that out seeing it was the other half of the photo, but it was all marked with red ink. The photo was Stiles his eyes were 'x'ed out and almost every square inch of the picture was drawn on. She turned it over and found writing on the back.

It read: _You or Him make the choice tonight. Have fun at the party._ A cold feeling spread over her entire body. She held in her scream trying not to alarm her brother for he had his own problems tonight. Tonight was the full moon, no way he could protect her on this night. She grabbed a lighter and walked outside and burned the photo before returning in the house to get ready for Lydia's party, the party of the year.

* * *

**I wrote a lot today and tomorrow I most likely will only update one chapter because I posted two today. I am very proud of posting two in one day I hope you liked this one and I look forward to reading your reviews. Thanks for all who are following, favoring, and reviewing. Please don't stop you guys are amazing!**


	17. Party Choices

Rachel put on a silk black dress and grabbed the keys from the counter. "How do I look?" she asked Isaac who sat at the table thinking about what Derek had in store for him.

"You look good," he sighed really not paying attention. She looked down at herself and agreed and left him alone. She drove to Lydia's and knocked on the door, the street seemed awkwardly quiet. Lydia opened the door and Rachel handed her the bag in her hand.

"Happy Birthday," she smiled sort of awkwardly. She walked into the house after handing Lydia her present and looked around only to see Stiles, Scott, and Allison. "Where is everyone?" she whispered to Allison who just shrugged. The bell rang again and Allison and Rachel sighed in a bit relief. When the door opened again Cody walked in making it only more awkward.

"I know what will get this party started," Stiles chuckled walking away.

"You weren't kidding when you said no one is coming. Why?" she pushed Cody away from her friends.

"Well she hasn't been popular much since her 'accident'," he whispered using air quotes. "People think she's kind of, strange?"

"She is just as normal as ever," Rachel hissed as Cody became defensive.

"I know that, just other's don't," he sighed as Stiles walked back into the room.

"Good news Lydia, people are coming and a lot of them," Stiles yelled as Lydia smirked a little.

"So when this party gets started want to dance?"

"Maybe later," she smiled kindly and walked over to Stiles.

"How did you get people to come?"

"You don't want to know," he sighed embarrassed as she looked at him funny.

"I kind of…" the door bell rang and they gathered round to see a few drag queens standing at the door. Rachel put her hand to her mouth and quickly walked away trying not to laugh.

"I don't want to know," she laughed looking at Stiles. Soon the house was jumping and Lydia's party was again the party of the year, the entire lacrosse team showed up and Lydia seemed to have the same expression on her face as if she was hiding something. The second slow song of the night came on and Stiles walked up to Rachel, but Cody jumped in front of him.

"If I am a gentleman can I have this dance?"

"You are not going to stop are you?" Cody shook his head and she sighed and took his hand and began to dance with him as Stiles slowly backed into a corner grabbing a glass of punch that was on a tray.

"Can I be honest with you?" Rachel nodded and looked at him. "I have had the biggest crush on you freshman year and then I started working out I even joined lacrosse."

"Just so I would notice you?" she gasped feeling guilty.

"And two years later I am actually dancing with you," he said laughing embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Cody, you are a really nice guy, but…"

"You like someone else, like I haven't heard that one before."

"I know girls say it so they don't hurt you, but I mean it. You see that guy in the corner."

"You and Stiles?"

"We dated."

"So I have a chance?" he smiled to himself as Rachel bit her lip.

"But we can't be apart too long, we are going to get back together and I was kind of thinking tonight," she sighed as Cody looked at her with a stupid look.

"I have no shot with you."

"But you have a bunch of shots tonight, look around I'm sure you will find a girl who will see the caring side and nice guy I know," she smiled as he pulled her a little closer. "Cody, if I hurt you I'm sorry, but I only want to date one guy," she smiled as the song ended. "Have a good time, mingle," she patted his shoulder and slowly walked away.

"Was Cody hitting on you?" Lydia laughed looking at the jock who sat down by the pool.

"I feel bad for the kid," Rachel looked in his direction.

"Maybe you can hook him up tonight."

"I told him to mingle, with a body like his he can get any girl."

"Any girl but one," Lydia spoke up as Rachel's mouth dropped and she laughed. "Drink?" Lydia asked handing the light orange punch in her hand.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, I'll see you later," Lydia smiled before walking away. Rachel took a sip and questioned the bitter flavor. She looked at the drink and shrugged and walked over to Stiles.

"Hey," she mumbled sitting in front of him.

"Hey," he smiled a little.

"So great party?"

"Like every year." The two were quiet for a while staring at each other.

"I have something to say," they said together before laughing.

"You first," Stiles nudged her as she sipped the punch again.

"I'm sorry for my reaction to be so slow, I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, it's alight I shouldn't of gotten so mad."

"I understand you have every right to be mad at me…what?" Stiles laughed thinking that line only happened in movies.

"I said it was alright I got mad when I should of trusted you."

"Well you can trust me now, right?" Without saying a word he kissed her, all her sorrow and fear drained from her body and she felt happy again. She pushed him back seeing the messed up picture. "You ok?"

"No," she whispered looking away from him. Her decision was made up and she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"What's wrong?" Stiles looked at her as she shook her head.

"It's something I have to do on my own,to protect you, Scott, and well everyone," she said drinking the rest of her drink.

"Your kind of scaring me Rachel." Stiles took her hands but she pulled away.

"I don't want to hurt you again," she kissed his forehead and walked away. Her forehead felt warm and she began to sweat lightly. Her brother was leaning on a post by the pool staring at her.

"Only you," he barked as she looked confused. "I've always hated you, do even know what its like to be in your shadow, little miss perfect, you could never get anything below an A. You always were there to rub it in my face," he said with distain as a tear fell down her cheek. When she blinked Isaac vanished and she looked at her drink. Stiles ran over and looked at her.

"What is wrong?" he asked hugging her as she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm going home," she sniffed as he cupped her face. People began jumping in the pull and the party was turning into a crazy mess.

"I can't swim, stop, I can't swim," someone yelled. The words sounded just like that night when her brother and his friends got drunk.

"Matt," she gasped as she looked at the pool to see someone throw him in. "He can't swim," she looked at Stiles. She stood in place frozen not knowing what to do. Suddenly Jackson walked over and pulled Matt out of the water and she sighed in an almost relief.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Stiles gestured toward the door realizing Matt was ok.

"No, you stay here, it's a party, I just have a little migraine starting, I feel worse when I talk with one," she lied touching her head as Stiles nodded awkwardly.

"Ok, I'll see you later," he squeezed her hand and began to walk away. He turned around and walked up to her placing his hand on the back of her neck he kissed her. "Don't do anything stupid," he smiled as she laughed. He walked away and she left Lydia's house. She walked past her car and began walking down the street in the dark. Twirling her necklace between her fingers she began breathing slowly. Someone stood a few feet in front of her.

"He…Hello?" she called as the person didn't say a word. "As you can see I've made my decision," she yelled.

"You alone?" the person yelled back. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't pin point it to a face.

"Yes…step into the light," she said nervously. The person stepped under the streetlight and Rachel gasped seeing Matt soaking wet. "YOU?! Why…how…why?"

"Easy Rachel, everyone treats me like I'm stuck on their shoe."

"So that gives you the right to kill them?"

"No, but if you were the one drowning and no one helped you, you'd be pretty pissed to wouldn't you?"

"So why are you after me?"

"Your just as guilty as the others, you didn't help, and you still laughed."

"It was embarrassing, I told you I was sorry what else do you want me to say?" she barked as he shrugged and Jackson jumped into the light in his kanima form. "Nothing," she sighed. "You want me dead." Matt smirked and looked at Jackson who looked back at him waiting for an order. Matt pointed at her and Jackson jumped back into a tree. "Matt stop this, I was just a kid, we both still are, it wasn't my idea, I wasn't even drinking." She looked around the tree tops waiting for the kanima to jump at her.

"Next time you would help, wait, you had your next time. No more chances," he sighed as she started stepping back. She saw the lights coming from Lydia's house thinking she could make it and she began running. The kanima jumped in front of her and she fell back crawling away from him.

"Just do it already," she screamed in his face and Jackson slammed his claws into her side. The blood rose to the surface and warmed her skin as a few tears surfaced too and rolled down her cheeks. The wind escaped her and she had none left to scream just soft groans of pain as she looked in his eyes. Jackson pulled back and moved away from her as her body began going numb. She placed her hands on the wound and began crying and soon she couldn't feel her body at all. Her vision became blurry and soon she blacked out. Matt and Jackson walked back to Lydia's party as guests were leaving, leaving Rachel's body in the middle of the street.

A few party guests began walking down the same street she had and found her body Cody being in that group ran to her side, placing his fingers on her neck feeling a soft pulse. "Call 911, NOW!" he barked as the girls he was with pulled there cell phones out.

When Rachel woke she looked around the white room, a private room located in the hospital. Her abdomen felt like it was on fire and the tears continued rolling down her cheeks. The heart monitor beeped slowly and seemed to be slowing down. A nurse walked in to check on her vitals when she noticed Rachel was awake. "I'm dying aren't I?" she cried as the nurse remained silent holding onto Rachel's clip board.


	18. At the Door

"Where's Mrs. McCall?" she asked the pain hurt even worse every time she spoke.

"I'll go get her," the nurse said nervously before running out the door. Rachel looked around the room scared out of her mind. She pushed the blanket off her and looked into her hospital gown seeing a white gauze strip around her waist and a red spot where the blood was still flowing.

"Rachel, your up, thank God," Mrs. McCall sighed a tad bit relieved. Rachel looked at her and Mrs. McCall could see she was scared. She held her arms up and Mrs. McCall ran over and hugged the girl.

"You have always been like a mother to me," she cried as Mrs. McCall tried to hold her tears back. "I have been glad to have you watch after me especially after losing both my parents, so I thank you for that. I'm scared Mrs. McCall, I'm really scared." She finally let the older woman go and Mrs. McCall sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Why, I heard everything goes away when you die, it's kind of peaceful," she tried cheering the injured girl.

"I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for everyone else. My brother lost all of us he is going to be the last of my family, I told Stiles I wouldn't do anything stupid he is going to die, Allison and Lydia will have one less friend and Scott…he is going to blame himself," she sighed wincing as she could feel the kanima poison travel in her veins.

"Well, why don't you say good bye to a few of them. I didn't want you to be alone," Mrs. McCall cried as Rachel smiled. "Scott and Stiles are outside."

"Can they come in?" Rachel smiled as Mrs. McCall nodded and walked out of the room. Rachel stared at the heart monitor seeing her heart rate was at 45 beats per minute. The door opened and Scott and Stiles walked in, both of them looked as if they had been crying for hours. Stiles ran to her right side and immediately kissed her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked brushing her hair back still crying. "I told you not to do something stupid and you did…something stupid." Rachel laughed as she placed her hand on his cheek, he shuttered at how cold it felt.

"What happened?" Scott asked sniffing.

"Matt's controlling Jackson," she barked grabbing her side.

"Tell us something we don't know," Stiles laughed. "Why would you do something like that, you had no chance," Stiles cried holding her hand.

"I thought it was the only way to protect you, Stiles. He was going to either kill you or me, but if he went after you he still would have been going for me, it's a long and complicated story that I probably won't even get through," she winced again as the pain grew worse. "I'm sorry I was protecting you," she sighed looking away from them.

"Don't be sorry, you did what you thought was best, you saved your friends and your boyfriend," Scott chuckled wiping a tear away as Rachel smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Stiles asked as she looked at him.

"Because…I had this fight with Gerard about Les Miserables last night and I realized something, I am Eponine," she laughed kissing Stiles again.

"No, your not, because you are going to make it out of this," Scott laughed as she looked at him with a twisted smirk. Stiles looked from him to her and then shook his head.

"No," he demanded pointing at Scott.

"Stiles, it has a possibility of saving me," she grabbed his hand.

"It also has a possibility of killing you," he barked still crying.

"I'm already dying, we have no other option, I love you, and I'm scared what else am I to do?"

"I don't know, I don't know," Stiles panicked as Scott closed the blinds that showed the doctors and nurses passing in the halls.

"Are you really sure Rachel?" Scott asked as held her arm out.

"I'm dead if we don't try." She took Stiles hand and pulled it close to her closing her eyes tightly. Scott quickly bit her and she whimpered as her grip tightened on Stiles hand. She opened her eyes and stared at the bite mark.

"Did it work?" Stiles asked looking from Scott to Rachel. Scott laughed and looked back at Rachel.

"We'll see," he laughed as Stiles sat in the corner shaking his knee. Isaac, Allison, and Lydia drove up to the hospital and ran into the main entrance. Isaac shoved his way past a few patience waiting in line and stared at the receptionist who looked at him a bit fearful.

"Where's my sister?" he demanded Allison and Lydia caught up to him, both girls panting.

"Name?" the woman asked opening an archive on her computer.

"Rachel Lahey," Allison spoke up as the woman began typing on the computer.

"Can you hurry up?" Isaac barked as Allison poked his back he turned and glared at her as the woman sighed.

"Room 223 B third floor," she said as the three teens ran for the elevator. Rachel looked at Stiles and back at Scott.

"I'm really cold now," she laughed fearing what she already feared.

"No," Stiles jumped off the chair and hugged her trying to keep her warm.

"Stiles, do me one favor?" she asked as he nodded vigorously. "Tell my brother that he is amazing and no matter how much I fought with him I loved him."

"Uh-huh," he murmured almost crying again. He leaned in and kissed her again. When they separated her eyes closed and he nudged her trying to keep her eyes open.

"I love…" The heart monitor flat lined and the room echoed with the high ring that came from the machine.

"Rachel, no, no,no, wake up," Stiles gasped as he shook her but she didn't move. Scott stood in the corner as he began to cry. Scott's mom walked in and she looked at her son and then Stiles and she couldn't say a word. She walked over to the heart monitor and turned the volume off and left them alone. Isaac, Allison, and Lydia showed up and froze as they saw Mrs. McCall wipe her eye as she walked out. Isaac dashed in and looked at the two boys who still looked panicked.

"Rachel," Isaac whispered staring at the green zero on the EKG. He slowly walked toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder. His emotions remained frozen as the shock wouldn't allow him to do anything.

"Oh my God," Allison whispered staring at her.A doctor came in and stared at all of them.

"I'm..sorry for your lose, I think the right thing to do would be to say your good byes, I'll give you a minute," he said coldly before stepping out. They all looked at each other and Lydia stepped forward and sat next to her while the other four stepped outside. The four of them weren't standing outside for long when she came out and Isaac went in next.

"You were always stubborn," he sniffed as he laughed. "I don't know what to say, I never expected this to happen. I guess…I…I love you," he sighed feeling stupid since he knew she couldn't hear him. "Your going to be missed by everyone, and I am really bad at this," he cried placing his hand on hers. "I love you Rachel," he sighed and walked out of the room. Stiles walked in next and stared at her for a while before walking over to her.

"I wish I forgave you earlier," he sighed placing his head on her chest."I love you so much and I was stupid for thinking all those things about you and Jackson, I am sorry, and I wish you could hear me, I love you so much," he cried.

"I love you too," she mumbled as he shot up and stared at her. Rachel's eyes were staring back at him and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Oh my God, it worked," he laughed kissing her as she smiled while kissing him back. Stiles ran to the door and called everyone in.

"Your ok?" Scott laughed as they all gathered around her bed. "I can't believe it worked," he gasped as she laughed and nodded.

"Now you do me a favor, until I get out of here you take him down," she demanded as Scott nodded.

"Who ever did this to you, I want to help," Isaac demanded as she shook her head and took her brother's hand.

"I want you to continue to help Derek," she sighed as Mrs. McCall walked back in surprised to see her awake.

"It's a miracle," she shouted hugging the young girl.

"It is, I just needed a little rest," Rachel laughed smiling at Scott.

"Ok, you kids can see her later, let her rest," Mrs. McCall laughed pushing the teens out of her room. "Ok, your heart rate seems to be getting stronger and well everything seems to be getting stronger, you are one lucky girl," she smiled placing her hand on Rachel's cheek.

"Thanks, Mrs. McCall, I'm not scared any more."

"Believe me, we were more scared than you, except no one wanted to admit it," both of them laughed before Mrs. McCall left the room. Rachel looked at her arm and stared at where Scott bit her before pulling her arm back under the sheets. She rolled onto her good side and fell asleep.


	19. Broken Down Pain

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in well 21 days but I had a break writing a novel that takes place in the French Revolution and with my classes I have a lot of homework and this was the first chance I had to write again so I am sorry for being so late and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Happy Reading.**

* * *

When Rachel had woken she looked at her wounds and smiled a bit in relief. They were now light scares and she climbed out of bed and looked out the window. "What are you doing up?" Mrs. McCall asked seriously as Rachel turned in surprise.

"I needed to get out of bed." Mrs. McCall didn't like that answer and escorted the girl back to the hospital bed. "I was wondering when I could go home?"

"When we know you are ok to be on your own," the older woman mothered her before leaving the room. Rachel grabbed her phone from the end table and immediately texted Scott asking him not to go to Stiles' dad without her. She got a response back almost immediately telling her to get to his house at sundown. A doctor walked in and looked at her.

"I heard you got up today?"

"Yes, I did, I want to go home now."

"Well we can't go against procedure. We have…"

"Please I called my brother he is on his way to pick me up." The doctor sighed in frustrated and nodded.

"All right, I guess we can do a house call this time," he sighed again and left the room to do the paperwork for her release. Rachel texted Isaac to tell him to pick her up and without questioning her he did. After helping her in the car they began the drive home.

"It's funny," he laughed shaking his head. "You recovered in one night and Jackson did a lot of damage. The only way that I could think of you getting the ability to heal so quickly is if Derek bit you, but he wasn't in there last night at all." Rachel looked out the window trying everything in her power not to laugh. "He wasn't there last night was he?"

"No, Stiles and Scott were though," she looked at him seriously pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Isaac then saw the light markings on her left arm.

"Scott?!" he barked as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah Scott and Stiles," she tried pushing past the questions but Isaac would never stop till he knew.

"Why?"

"I don't need to tell you." Isaac jammed the break and pulled the car over and looked at her.

"You need to tell me right now," he barked as she smirked. "Rachel, I swear to God, tell me!"

"I would have been dead Isaac."

"That could of killed you too?" Rachel looked at the ceiling whining.

"Stop saying that. I was dead no matter what and Scott basically saved me doesn't that count for anything?"

"No, because now I have to look out for my sister trying to KILL me."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Isaac," she sighed as he looked at her serious.

"This isn't a game for you to play Rachel, this is serious. The hunters won't…"

Stop till we're all dead, blah, blah, I know, I know. I found out this when Scott was first bitten. I knew about this longer than you," she smirked as Isaac looked at her funny. "Can we go home now?" Isaac got back on the road frustration driving him crazy and drove her home. Stiles' jeep was parked in the driveway and a small smile appeared on her face as they parked. She climbed out and immediately ran to the front door where Stiles sat asleep. She kicked his leg and he jumped up. "How long have you been here?"

"Since last night," Isaac grumbled as he unlocked the house and walked in. Stiles smiled and she kissed him feeling completely safe with him.

"You didn't have to wait for me to get out," she laughed resting her arms on his shoulders as he laughed. "Ok, it was nice, but you knew I was fine."

"I still don't trust Matt," he said quietly. "Tonight Scott and I…"

"You mean Scott, you, and me," she crossed her arms as he shook his head.

"You are not coming, I can't have to worry about you."

"Scott and I talked about this, he thinks its a good idea for me to come," she countered as he sighed.

"Fine," Stiles said through grit teeth. "Tonight the three of us will get my dad and have him solve this little problem," Stiles laughed as she kissed him again and walked into her house.

"I'll see you tonight," she smiled sticking her head out the window in a way that said 'goodbye'. After locking the door she went to her room and stared at it from the door finally feeling a peacefulness to the room. She laid down on her bed and smiled while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you ok?" Isaac asked as sat up.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well for one you are…"

"I'm not crying, this is a happy tear. My room finally feels like a peaceful place." Isaac laughed and closed her door and soon enough she fell asleep. She slept all day and the only thing that woke her up was her cell phone vibrating. She reached for it but when her hand hit the end table it wasn't there. She climbed out of bed and walked down the hall still hearing the phone vibrating. She came in the living room and saw it resting on the coffee table. "That was weird," she whispered picking it up seeing a text from Scott saying they were outside. "I'll see you later Isaac," she screamed but Isaac had already left and she sighed. Locking the door behind her she ran to Stiles car and jumped in the back.

"What took you so long?" Stiles laughed as she yawned.

"I was sleeping and the phone woke me up. But the funny part is, that it was in the living room."

"Welcome to my world," Scott laughed as they pulled out and drove to Stiles' house. The three of them ran inside and crowded around Mr. Stilinski and began explaining everything, well as much as they could.

"And you're sure about this?" Rachel was getting aggravated and spoke up for the first time that night.

"Positive," she sighed, "he tried to kill me."

"Dad, just take us to the station and we'll prove it all, trust me."

"Trust you?"

"Tr-trust Scott?" Stiles pointed to Scott who looked at Rachel trying not to laugh.

"Now, Scott I trust." The four had then left the house to go to the station. After a ten minute drive they finally walked in and the woman behind the counter looked at them funny. While Mr. Stilinski explained what they were doing there they all discussed what they would do and look at first. After the group was let in they gathered around the Sheriff's desk and began playing security footage from the hospital. Rachel sat in front of the desk as the guys looked at the camera.

"Wait right there, rewind," Scott said as they played the tape back to see back of someone's head.

"How do you know it's him?" Rachel got up and looked at the screen after hearing Stiles' dad's question.

"That's him," she nodded confidently.

"I mean how many people where leather jackets?" Stiles spoke up.

"Thousands, literally," his dad answered as Rachel tried not to laugh.

"Ok, play forward see if you can use another camera to get his face," she spoke up as they switched to another camera. "He's talking to someone."

"We can see that," Stiles smirked.

"He's…he's talking to my mom," Scott said nervously.

"Call her," Rachel pointed to him while she went over to a pile of folders.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Stilinski asked nervously as she began going through some of the folders. She shrugged not really knowing, she was more interested in evidence then anything else. Scott talked to his mom while everyone stood on edge. She said she talked to him cause he was tracking mud and she was asked to come to the police station.

"If you guys are right about this and his shoes make a match with the footprints we found in the woods then we caught our killer." Rachel pulled the photo of the foot print and began examining it. "Stiles go tell the front desk to let Scott's mom in when she gets here." Stiles nodded and ran out the door

"Is this what you were talking about?" Rachel asked placing the photo on the desk as he nodded. Mr. Stilinski cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Why did he try and kill you?" She looked away a little nervous to answer as Scott shook his head.

"Well…the truth is…the truth is when Camden and the rest of swim team…" Stiles walked back in the room and she stopped talking since no one was listening to her. She turned and saw Matt holding a gun and she could feel her insides twisting with in her body.

"You're kidding right," he laughed almost angrily pointing the gun at her.

"Matt, it's Matt right. Well…"

"Shut up," he barked as the room became silent. "Now you are all going to do what I say and none of you will get hurt. But I may shoot if you do what Scott's doing right now and calling someone." Scott sighed nervously and pulled his phone out, in fact everyone pulled their phones out and were forced to place them on the Sheriff's desk. "Ok come with me," he waved the gun as they all walked out of the room and into the holding cells. "Hand cuff him," he said, throwing the cuffs to Stiles, his voice sounding calm and almost serial killer-ish.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Him!" he barked pointing the gun to Stiles' dad. He did what he was ordered and when he was told to tighten it he was forced to obey. "Alright come on," he grit his teeth pushing the end of the gun in the back of Rachel's neck, she shivered at the coldness. She was afraid and unaware of what she was capable of. When they walked into the office Matt grabbed the evidence and placed it on the desk. "Shred it all." Afraid of Matt losing his mind they all did what he was said and deleted every piece of evidence against him. When they finished they sighed in relief thinking it was time for them to go. The headlights from a car pulling into the parking lot ran across the front window and Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"Matt, leave my mom alone, I'll just tell her we found nothing and she can return home."

"Answer it," he demanded pushing Scott.

"Matt please," Scott begged as the gun was pressed into his back. The four of them gathered around the door and Scott opened it. "Oh thank God," Scott whispered seeing it was Derek, but he didn't look normal his eyes were wide and he fell over like a log.

"Oh my God," Rachel grabbed her head as she stared at Jackson scales covering half his face. Matt looked at her ready to put a bullet in her. She stepped back as he began ranting about what supernatural beings live in Beacon Hills.

"Except you Stiles, what are you again?" he smirked.

"An abominable snowman, but it's only seasonal you know the whole winter thing," Stiles joked seriously and Jackson sliced the back of his neck. "Biitch," he groaned before falling on top of Derek.

"Get him off me," Derek mumbled. Rachel was thinking of a thousand different ways to attack Matt but feared they would all fail with her getting a bullet in her. A second set of lights ran across the window and Matt smiled.

"Go get it McCall," he ordered but Scott still stood there.

"No," Scott barked back standing his ground. Matt shook his head and flipped Stiles on his beck placing his foot on his chest and causing the air flow to stop, Rachel stepped forward but the gun aimed at her. "Ok, stop, OK! Just don't hurt her." Stiles breathed at last in relief and they began walking out.

"Move the bodies in there as well as her," he ordered Jackson before leaving. Rachel was placed in the office first before Stiles and Derek were dragged in as well.

"This is insane," Rachel sighed sitting on the couch. "I knew he was crazy but not like this."

"Ok, well why are you still standing here, he is in the other room you can make a run for it," Derek growled as she looked at the door nervously.

"I'm not leaving without you," she said nervously sitting next to Stiles taking his hand but he couldn't feel a thing. Derek placed his nails in his leg to trigger the healing process and when everything grew silent a gun shot echoed through the building Rachel jumped and held onto Stiles hand even harder, Stiles was afraid too. When Matt got back he opened the door and looked at Rachel, they noticed Scott was the one who got shot.

"Get up," he ordered and she listened he waved her over and she stepped closer.

"Rachel get back," Derek mumbled.

"I'm not kidding shut up," Matt laughed aiming the gun at both guys on the floor. "I should of killed you myself, if I knew you were so strong," he laughed aiming the gun back at her.

"Fine you want to do it so badly, kill me, be my guest," she barked unafraid for once. Matt smiled and pulled the trigger two more times both bullets penetrating her stomach. Airless she stumbled back holding her stomach blood soaking her shirt. Stiles stared as she fell onto the coach even though he knew it still hurt him to see her like that. Her breathing got soft and her eyes looked dead.

"I'll kill you myself if I have to," Stiles barked angrily as Matt laughed.

"That's right you loved her didn't you. All is fair in love and war, my friend," Matt smirked as her blood began dripping off the couch.


	20. Witness

Matt left the room and closed the door behind him as Rachel finally took a breath in. "Holy shit that hurts," she mumbled sitting up holding her stomach as Stiles chuckled a little a few tears still in his eyes.

"Wait? You…?" Derek stopped and his face hardened. Rachel rolled her eyes as she stood up, but she was still weak from the bullets. "Care to explain?"

"Not really," she smirked pressing her hand to her stomach. Derek was ready to attack her himself if he wasn't still paralyzed. "All I have to tell you is…"

"Can we talk about this later, say when our lives aren't in danger?" Stiles barked just as the lights went out and the emergency lights went on.

"Well it can't get worse than this," Rachel sighed thinking Matt was controlling everything. The sound of machine-guns began firing and Rachel screamed falling to the floor digging her face into Stiles chest. When everything grew silent Rachel sat up, her stomach stopped hurting and she noticed it healed, and it freaked her out even though she knew it would happen. Derek stood up a weakly stumbled to the door.

"Watch him," he ordered pointing to Stiles as she stepped closer to him.

"No, I'm coming to fig-"

"No, you're not. You have no clue what Jackson is capable of and Matt just shot you twice if you can't stand against him then I don't want you watching my back," Derek barked before slamming the door behind him.

"I can stand against Matt no problem!" she screamed before looking out the window.

"It was all for show, I know that," Stiles said looking at her wishing he could move. Rachel stared at the tree line noticing it was a few feet away.

"If we run we can make it," she said as Stiles cleared his throat.

"Two things Rachel. One we are not leaving the others behind especially my dad. And two I can't move at all," he barked as she closed her eyes completely forgetting that.

"I'm sorry, fine, I'll take you somewhere…" the door opened before she could finish her sentence and Scott ran in helping Stiles up and looked at Rachel.

"Come on," he said impatiently as she nodded and ran after him. "Get in front, now!" Rachel did as she was ordered and she opened the first door only to have Scott slam it behind him and lock it, she turned and saw Jackson standing behind it. Panic settled in and her feet began moving faster opening one door after the next until she reached a vault like room.

"What's the plan?" she asked her heart in her throat. Scott began pacing the floor trying to think. "Scott?"

"Shut up!" he barked panic finally starting to settle in his body. "Ok, I'm going to go help Derek, you get out of here, go home, go somewhere, just leave." He pointed to Rachel thinking she would be fine with abandoning everyone.

"Are you crazy? Let me do something. I can fight."

"No you can't, you have no clue what you're up against I have told you, yes, but you don't know what your doing please just trust me on this," he begged as she looked at Stiles.

"I'll stay and watch Stiles," she protested.

"Rachel, this isn't a time for fighting, I gave you an order now follow it," Scott growled getting in her face. She looked at Stiles who seemed to be agreeing with Scott and she sighed defeated.

"Fine, call me when you're out," she demanded as he nodded and she slipped out a side door. She crept down a hall undetected and then she saw a figure the same size as Matt run out the front door, she smiled and ran after him. _Scott never said I couldn't do anything to Matt unarmed. _She thought to herself as she ran into the woods. She could see Matt running on the road next to her but she was waiting the perfect time to attack. She saw the bridge ahead and stopped before breaking into the clearing a car came head on and stopped Matt in his tracks. Holding her breath she hid behind a tree and watched from the edge. Someone dragged Matt down to the stream and began drowning him. She stood in shock not knowing what to do. She contemplated weather she should help the one that tried to kill her or walk away. She bit her lip and stepped into the clearing thinking she was going to help but by the time she made her decision she was too late, the man stood up and she covered her mouth and stepped back praying she wouldn't be spotted.

"Not afraid of the water anymore?" Gerard called out looking under the bridge. Rachel ran back behind the tree and watched as Jackson crawled over to him and accepted him as his new master.

"Shit, this isn't good," she whispered grabbing her phone she began texting Scott but immediately stopped when she thought she would be caught. She looked around the tree again and noticed the car wasn't there, nor Jackson, or Gerard. She slowly walked down the decline to the waters edge and stared at Matt quickly covering her mouth to prevent from screaming. She finished her text to Scott and looked around not knowing exactly what to do. She grabbed his leg and pulled him out of the water and stared before running away. She left the woods, and ran home where Isaac was. But when she got home Isaac wasn't there. She pulled her phone out and called him but he didn't answer and after seeing someone drown she needed someone to talk to and fast. After calling Lydia and Allison and not getting an answer Rachel walked to her bed and fell asleep hoping her dreams weren't haunted.

At eight in the morning she was woken up by the ringtone of her phone, thinking it was the alarm she hit the disable button, but it didn't go off. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Where did you go?" Stiles asked sighing in relief at the sound of her voice.

"Home. I really needed to," she lied.

"Well did you hear what happened to Matt?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it," she closed her eyes the images of last night playing in her mind. Seeing him drowning for the third time and not doing a think about it.

"So you did hear."

"No, I kind of witnessed it." Stiles remained silence for a while before she cleared her throat.

"Well…I'm sorry you did."

"I got to get ready for school. Can we talk at school?"

"Yeah no problem," he said.

"OH before you go. How do you feel? You know from last night?"

"Don't worry, Rachel, I'm fine," he laughed as she smiled before hanging up. She changed and got ready for school and found her brother packing his bag in the kitchen.

"Where were you last night?" she questioned looking at him funny.

"No where," Isaac answered.

"You weren't here which means you were somewhere."

"Rachel, it's none of your business where I was last night, I don't have to tell you everything just like you don't have to tell me everything," he barked as she looked at him shockingly. "Now, get your stuff I'm late for practice," he mumbled as she slowly walked into the living room to retrieve her bag. They drove to school in complete and awkward silence it felt to her when Isaac was in training with Derek.

"Isaac, I'm sorry I didn't come to you with this, but I was dying," she whispered getting out of the car as he didn't look at her.

"Yeah it's ok, I got to go," he rolled his eyes making his way for the school locking the car behind him.

"No," she barked running in front of him. "We are not having another stupid fight because you don't agree with my decisions or because you want to be in charge, you…"

"Rachel, I don't have time for this I am late for practice we will talk later," he grabbed her wrist his tone very threatening. She looked at him like a scared puppy and backed away letting him pass. She walked into the school and put her books in her locker and retrieved the ones for her first two classes.

"What's up with your brother?" Lydia asked as Rachel closed and locked the door shaking her head.

"You really don't want to know," she sighed as they walked down the hall.

"So apparently we have to go talk to the guidance councilor because of what happened to Matt," Lydia changed the subject sarcastically as Rachel nodded. The bell rang and the girls went there separate ways.


	21. Guided Break

**VERY IMPORTANT! On my Profile page I have a VERY important Poll regarding this story, so when you finish reading can you PLEASE Go vote I need the answer thank you. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to Review.**

* * *

When the final bell rang Rachel went to her locker to place everything away before she went to find Isaac to get the key to the car. When she opened the locker she stood puzzled a silver and black key sat on the bottom of the locker, the key to her car. Isaac never gave her the key without a fight, but she thought for a while and figured he was really mad at her. She took the key and drove home not thinking about her brother at all, just the haunting memory of Matt. Her phone vibrated when she reached her house and she looked at the message from Stiles. She replied by telling him to call her and she placed her phone on the kitchen counter.

Making herself a little meal she retired to the livingroom and turned the TV on trying to drown out what she saw the night before. An hour and fortyfive minutes from when she got home her phone began ringing and she answered knowing exactly who it was. "We need to talk," she sighed as Stiles coughed.

"Did...did I do something?"

"No, just come to my house now," she demanded and hung up. She back on the couch feeling sick not knowing what she was doing not knowing what she was saying she just needed to talk to him. Stiles didn't give her too long a wait and she let him in with no sign of love or affection.

"What is wrong?"

"Everything ok, Stiles! Everything is Wrong." He smiled trying to calm her down and wrapped his arms around her but she pushed him away shaking her head. "Matt's dead and..."

"Tell me something I don't know," he laughed interupting her.

"Matt's dead and I witnessed it," she barked grabbing her head thinking she would never unsee what she saw.

"Rachel, I...I am so sorry," he said stepping closer but she took another step back.

"And I think that we...need some space, I'm sorry, we are not breaking up but we shouldn't..."

"Why are you saying this?" Stiles asked angrily.

"Because, what I did in the hospital may have been the stupidest thing ever," she growled as Stiles shook his head.

"Scott saved your life, twice Rachel."

"I know, but I don't know what I'm doing. You saw my brother I could be more dangerous, I could kill you."

"Rachel when you learn to control it you won't be changing twice a month."

"What? Did you say twice?" she freaked as he grabbed his head wishing he kept quiet. "Twice Stiles?"

"I know it sounds bad, but trust Scott, he is your alpha and he will train you," he said calmly grabbing her hands. She began breathing slowly, it killed her what she thought in her head but she thought it was the safest thing. She leaned in and kissed Stiles a single tear running down her cheek.

"We need a break," she whimpered as Stiles shook his head.

"No, we don't you love…"

"I know, but after what happened last night I want to pretend I have a normal life for a little. Forget about it and you only keep the memories."

"The memories are what makes you, you."

"I understand that, but Stiles I don't think I can live with this guilt right now, I could saved Matt and maybe…"

"You were thinking of helping him? After he tried killing you twice?" Stiles looked at her like she was crazy while Rachel bit her lip and nodded a little. "Are you insane, he tried to kill you!"

"I know, but what Gerard did was inhuman. I stood behind a tree and just watched and when I finally decided to help I was too late, isn't that what we are supposed to do love our enemies?" she barked as Stiles pinched his nose.

"Not when they try to kill you."

"Is that your only defense because if it is we should just stop arguing now."

"Rachel, just take a nap and when you…"

"No, everything won't be normal Stiles. I won't be a normal teenager with a normal boyfriend with normal friends or brother or whatever. I have an abnormal life and I'm ok with that, I just want to forget it for a little and pretend to be normal. Can you do that for me, please?" she asked as Stiles stood defeated his hands in his pocket.

"Fine, if you want a break, consider it a break," he sighed walking for the door, she went to stop him but stopped herself. Stiles slammed the door and Rachel felt like her whole world blew up in her face.

"What have I done?" she whispered sitting on the couch. She stared at the clock waiting for Isaac to come home to talk to her about this morning but as it grew later she grew more worried, she grabbed her phone and went to make a text but thought no one would answer her. Stiles probably already told Scott and he always sided with Stiles, Allison separated herself from everyone when her mom died and she knew Lydia wouldn't even know who her brother was. She sighed and went to her room thinking Isaac would be there in the morning.

When she woke the next morning she walked around the house and couldn't find him, the car was there from the night before and everything stayed where she left it. A week went by and she discovered Erika and Boyd always ran away and Rachel felt alone. When she came into the school she was the first in the Guidance office. Rachel sat in front of Ms. Morell a feeling of nervousness and uncomfortableness running in her veins. "You can relax you know," Ms. Morell joked as Rachel fake smiled. "Now I guess I should start with, how are you feeling? You know your brother running away and all?" Rachel sat quietly a feeling of wanting to cry ran over her.

"I don't know, I guess sad," she shrugged. "Ok honestly I really do miss him, it scares me to death to go home, no ones there and he didn't leave with good terms with me he was really mad."

"Why?" the woman prodded.

"Something I did, I maybe should of gotten his permission."

"Even if it was to save your life?"

"What?" she looked up concerned. "How do you…"

"I talked to Stiles yesterday. He told me you got really sick and you made an executive order to make yourself better without Isaac's permission."

"Right."

"He also told me you two were taking a break?"

"Yeah, my choice. If you look at all of us you can say that no one is talking to anyone."

"Why don't we talk about Matt?"

"What about him? He was insane. I almost feel bad for him."

"Well why at all?" Ms. Morell questioned leaning closer to Rachel.

"Well you know how when he was about nine he drowned in my pool? My brother…Camden and a few of his friends threw him in and I didn't do anything."

"That's not your fault."

"I didn't do anything I think that is my fault."

"You were nine there was no way…"

"So your saying standing and laughing is justifiable?"

"No, but you were doing what most kids do and were just trying to impress your older brother. It wasn't your fault you didn't do anything." Rachel sighed and eventually nodded. "You know what you should do, go to the game and relax get your mind off whatever is bothering you, maybe even break your little break," Ms. Morell smiled as Rachel laughed in agreement.

"You know what, I think you're right." Rachel stood up and shook the older woman's hand before leaving. She opened her locker and found a card sitting on the bottom. "People have got to start handing me things in person," she whispered picking the letter up.

_Meet me outside the locker room before the game tonight. Cody._ Rachel sighed and laughed and closed the locker giving it thought. She needed to see Stiles before the game but maybe she could get Cody to get him after he talked to her.


	22. The Start

**So here's the next chapter as always hope you like it and don't forget to Review PLEASE!**

* * *

When the sun went down Rachel got in her car a sorrow still over her knowing her brother wasn't going to be at the game tonight. "No, just relax," she whispered raising the volume of the radio drowning out all thought. Her head nodded to the rhythm the entire drive to school, she parked and walked into gym. Making her way into the corridor of the lockers she saw Cody leaning against the wall in his lacrosse uniform. "Ok I'm here," she sighed as he began smiling like an idiot.

"I thought you wouldn't show up."

"Well I did what is it that you wanted?" she asked impatiently.

"Well I took your advice and I just wanted to thank you. So as a thank you how about I take you out for dinner, but you and Stiles I mean," Cody laughed as she looked at Cody funny. "A double date…"

"I know what you mean," she sighed not ready to think about this. "Cody I'll think about it now can you go get Stiles before Coach Finstock does his whole Independence Day monologue."

"What is up with that anyway?" he laughed. Rachel's impatience level was rising and she pointed to the door.

"I don't know, please Cody I need to talk to Stiles."

"Well he's pretty busy…"

"I don't care Cody," she growled unaware her eyes changed to lighting blue before returning normal. He looked at her slightly afraid and took a step back. "What?"

"Nothing, I'll see you later," he said nervously before running into the locker. Rachel sighed angrily realizing Stiles wasn't coming out and made her way to lacrosse field. She climbed the bleachers and took a seat next to Mrs. McCall and Sheriff Stilinski.

"I haven't seen much of you lately," Sheriff Stilinski laughed as she faked a smile. "You and Stiles didn't break up?"

"No," she laughed nervously.

"Oh thank God, your the first normal thing that happened to Stiles since his mom passed." Rachel felt uncomfortable thinking she screwed up. Lydia joined them and sat next to her, Rachel shook her head to tell her not to say anything and pointed to the adults next to her.

"Don't tell them we broke up," she whispered as Lydia nodded.

"I thought you were going to talk to him and get back with him."

"I was but Cody wouldn't shut up and when I demanded to see Stiles I think I freaked the poor kid out," she said as both girls laughed.

"Well the game hasn't started yet and you know where Stiles is gonna be the entire game go talk to him now." Lydia pointed to Stiles who was talking to Scott at the time. Rachel nodded agreeing with Lydia and stood up but coach walked over to the two boys and Stiles ran onto the field.

"What is he doing?" she looked at Lydia who shrugged.

"What's my son doing on the field?" Rachel took her seat laughing at the concern in Stiles' dad's voice.

"He's part of the team, he's playing."

"My son is on the field!" Rachel and Lydia laughed covering their faces in a childish manor.

"Well I guess I can wait for the game to be over," Rachel sighed the whistle blew and the game started. "Why isn't Scott playing?" she whispered studying Scott. In the first five minutes of the game Stiles was thrown to the ground as everyone cringed. "Ok, ok come on Stiles," she screamed as Lydia and her grabbed each others hand praying they would score soon. The game continued and Stiles was getting his ass kicked and everyone felt bad for him. Scott tried going in three times on three injuries but coach kept him benched, Rachel noticing it being really odd. She looked at Scott and saw someone familiar sitting next to him. "Oh my God," she gasped.

"What? Everything ok?" Lydia jumped looking in the direction Rachel was looking in. "What? The guy next to Scott? You like him or something?"

"Ah, gross Lydia, that's my brother, everyone thought he ran away," Rachel laughed standing up. "I'll be right back," she nudged Mrs. McCall who nodded and she ran over to the bench where Scott and Isaac sat. "Where the hell have you been? You scared…"

"Rachel this isn't the time, I'm sorry, we'll talk later," he said impatiently.

"You have to get on the field," she nudged Scott.

"You don't think I don't know that? But coach has a line up before I can get out there."

"I'll take care of that," Isaac laughed as he was called onto the field.

"You need to go back to the stands, if Gerard catches you talking to me."

"He'll find out, so what let him be afraid of me, I'll kill him myself if he goes near Stiles or Isaac or you for that matter." Scott looked at her questioningly realizing she was excepting him as her pack leader. "So what do you know so far?"

"LAHEY!" Coach yelled as Rachel looked up thinking she was getting yelled at when she noticed her brother took out one of his own team members.

"Anyway," she said trying not to laugh.

"Jackson is going to do something, don't know what. When it comes to the last thirty seconds something is going to happen Gerard named basically everyone to kill potentially."

"I'm on the list aren't I?" Scott nodded grimly. "Well then, we protect each other and everyone."

"It's harder than it sounds."

"It never hurts to try, right?" she said nervously. While they talked they didn't notice Isaac thinning out the team.

"McCall get out there or we forfeit," coach pointed to the field before looking at Rachel. "Do you mind?" he pointed to the stands as she nodded and ran back to her seat. They watched from their seats as Stiles stood by himself ball in hand while both teams searched in a cluster and he began running.

"GO!" Lydia screamed as the four of them stood up staring blankly praying he'd make it.

"SHOOT IT!" they yelled and he scored causing everyone to scream in cheers. Stiles made the next three goals and two minutes before the half time Isaac was taken out.

"Oh my God," Rachel stood up staring at her brother as Jackson walked away. Mrs. McCall placed her hand on the young girls spine as she stared at the paramedics carry him off the field before the game presumed. Rachel watched nervously wondering if her brother was ok, but something didn't feel right even to her. "I'll be right back, I got to go to the bathroom," she called to Lydia who nodded and helped her past. She ran back to the locker room and looked in. "Isaac?" she whispered. She stepped in and began walking through the room. She saw Isaac crawling across the floor and three men standing behind him. "Get away," she barked coming out of the shadow.

"Oh, Ms. Lahey, I warned you, I told you to stay out of this," Gerard growled pulling his sword out. Isaac pulled himself up leaning between two sinks.

"You want my brother you have to go through me," she growled her eyes changed again and her claws grew out.

"Rachel, run!" Isaac yelled wanting to help her.

"My pleasure," Gerard smiled stepping closer raising the sword behind his head. He swung but it was stopped short. Scott stood next to her and he threw the sword across the room.

"Get out," he growled as she stepped back and ran to her brother.

"Are you ok?" she asked her features were normal once more. Isaac nodded and hugged her as she smiled. "Come on," she groaned lifting him and the two walked out of the room. She sat him on a bench and looked at him. "Stay," she pointed to him as he scowled her for what she said. "I'll be right back," she said before running to the field. Five minutes were left on the clock and Rachel could feel her heart rate picking up.

"Stiles is kicking ass!" Lydia laughed as Rachel got back to her seat. "You ok? You look…"

"I'm fine," Rachel cleared her throat as Lydia nodded. The time grew smaller and smaller and Stiles and the cyclones continued bringing in the points within the last thirty seconds Stiles made the last goal and winning goal causing everyone to freak out. Lydia hugged Rachel and the girls jumped up and down as the buzzer rang. She stared at Scott who smiled and shrugged happy that nothing happened within the last thirty seconds. "Nothing happened," Rachel sighed.

"Are you kidding we just won," Lydia laughed just as the lights began shutting off. Rachel bit her lip a feeling of nausea coming over her body. A blood curtailing scream broke out in the darkness and people began running. Someone slammed into Rachel and she hit the foot rest of bleachers and rolled underneath. She checked her body making sure it wasn't Jackson who hit her but she realized she wasn't paralyzed. The lights came back on and a few people gathered on the field. She ran out with the others and looked at Jackson who laid in the center of the group. Mrs. McCall ran over and examined him everyone gasping at the wholes in his stomach.

"He did it to himself?" she whispered wondering why he would kill himself. Sheriff Stilinski put his hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Stiles?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where is he?" Rachel looked around her heart in her throat.

"Where's my son," he barked looking around thinking Stiles would show up. Rachel felt overwhelmed and a blanket of fear came over her body.

* * *

**Well as you know the next chapter is the season finale and I am most likely going to cut it into two chapters, but then I will start on the Prequel and I have already come up with a title for it. All Cards on the Table. It saddens me to end this but all great things must come to an end, I will take my time on the next chapter or two. Thanks for all reading. **


	23. It Gets Worse

**Ok here is the first part of the season finale it was a hard spot to stop but I think I stopped in a good place I hope you all like it and PLEASE don't forget to Review! Thanks and happy reading.**

* * *

The ambulance pulled up and Jackson was placed in a body bag while the team was walked back to the locker rooms. Rachel followed after them a nervous feeling over her entire body. "I don't get it," she whispered to her brother who looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?"

"Isaac, Jackson killed himself, Gerard wouldn't kill his best player?"

"He would if he was done with it," he smirked as they walked into the lockers a few cops following after. The sheriff walked in and Rachel felt worse seeing Stiles' dad made her panic inside.

"I'm gonna sit," she mumbled sitting behind the boys as Sheriff Stilinski began talking to them.

"And if you boys see him or anything, please…"

"We'll call," Scott said solemnly as the older man nodded looking as if he was on the verge of crying. Everyone left and Scott looked around. "Everyone gone?"

"I think so," Isaac replied as Scott ripped one of the locker doors off.

"Ok, there are other ways of expressing your anger," Rachel protested as Scott threw her Stiles' pants. "What's this for?"

"Your first lesson," Scott laughed as she looked back at the pants in her hand.

"So I'm a track dog?" Scott didn't answer he was looking at someone behind her. She was afraid someone was going to come back and they would get in trouble she knew it. She gasped when she saw Derek. Derek sighed and looked behind him when Peter came from around the corner. Rachel took a few steps back and his behind her brother.

"Holy…shit," Scott whispered as they stared blankly.

"How are we to trust him?" Rachel spoke up still slightly afraid and still hiding behind her brother.

"He knows how to stop Jackson, or save him whichever comes first," Derek looked at her as Peter smirked.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked before anyone else could say a word.

"He's Peter, Derek's uncle. He tried killing us all so we lit him on fire and Derek slit his throat," Scott answered as Rachel nodded in agreement. "How is he back anyway?"

"I should be asking why you were helping Gerard?" Derek snapped as Rachel looked at him puzzled.

"He threatened to kill my mom, I have to protect her."

"That was a good choice, that woman is gorgeous," Peter finally spoke.

"SHUT UP!" Derek and Scott yelled as Rachel looked at him funny.

"Oh, and you're a little too late Jackson killed himself," Isaac said calmly.

"Gerard must of had no more use for him," Rachel shrugged.

"Let's just move it, there's not much time we're not getting anywhere talking here," Peter groaned walking out of the locker room, everyone following him to the parking lot. Rachel got in her car and followed everyone, they drove into the woods and pulled up to the Hale's old house.

"I haven't been here in a while," she mumbled as Isaac looked at her. No one said anything to her and they all walked in while Peter pulled a box from under the stairs.

"Rachel, Stiles is ok," Scott sighed relieved as she smiled grabbing her brother's wrist. Rachel felt a little better but still worried about dealing with Gerard she knew she wasn't ready for any battle.

"What is that? A Book?" Derek asked slightly dumbfounded.

"No, it's a laptop," Peter replied sarcastically.

"It's not the stone ages," Rachel smirked from behind.

"When I got out of my comma I downloaded everything onto a hard drive," Peter said as Scott's phone went off.

"So everything is on that?" Rachel asked pointing to the Mac.

"That's what I just said."

"Apparently Jackson is acting weird and my mom wants me to find out, so we're going to the hospital," Scott sighed looking at Rachel and Isaac.

"I'm staying here," Rachel spoke up as Isaac and Scott glared at her.

"Are you kidding me, I can't…"

"I'm going to hold you back," she cut Scott off stubbornly. "Please guys go without me," she begged as Scott nodded but Isaac stood there puzzled. "Isaac please, I'll be fine." She pushed the boys out the door and closed followed Derek and Peter into the livingroom. She knew this was a dangerous place for her to be in but it was better than being near Jackson she was more useful on a computer. "So what exactly is on here?" she asked standing on the right side of Peter.

"Basically everything I needed: information, guidelines, plans, whatever," Peter shrugged turning the laptop on Derek looked at her confused. "Oh and Rachel was it?" She nodded as he looked at her. "Sorry about the little chase in the woods." Her mouth dropped as she looked at him with shock, completely caught by surprise. "It was my way of keeping you away from him. Making him miserable was one of my goals."

"Well it was successful," Derek growled as his phone began to ring. "What do you have?" Rachel tried not to look at Derek avoiding the uncomfortable stare. "What do you mean?" Peter looked up at him waiting for him to say something. "So he is casing himself in ooze coming from his nails?" Peter began frantically searching the web until he came to a wikipedia page Rachel gasped at the picture. "He's transforming?"

"Into something bigger and better," Peter whispered looking a little concerned.

"He's turning into that?" Derek asked concerned.

"That…thing has wings," Rachel finally spoke up.

"Nice observation I totally missed that," Derek mumbled.

"Hey look, someone made an animation maybe if we…" The three of them jumped as the flying kanima simulator screeched at the screen, Peter slammed the top down. "Nope, makes it worse."

"Scott, you need to get him out of there, right now, I'll meet you there," Derek growled before hanging up and rushed for the door.

"Wait we need Lydia," Peter demanded as Derek growled and looked at his uncle angrily. "The only way we can stop Jackson is to get Lydia to do it."

"Fine, but if I get the opportunity to kill him I am taking it," he pointed to Peter as the three ran out of the house.

"I'll drive," Rachel demanded as they ran to the car. Derek gave her directions and she dialed it into her iPhone. "So what if Jackson's transformation is complete is it game over?" A nervous feeling came over her that she felt was almost anxiety.

"Pretty much," Peter said bluntly as she sped down the street.

"Here text Stiles and tell him to bring Lydia immediately," she slammed her phone in Derek's chest as they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. The three got out of the car and all was quiet. Rachel's anxiety turned to fear as she saw a black car pull up on the other end of the lot.


	24. All is Fair in Love and War

**Well here it is, as much as it kills me to say it this is the Last chapter...:( I loved writing this one a lot and apparently you all loved reading it a lot too I think this chapter is a perfect ending for it. But don't worry the Sequel will be coming out when Season 3 starts so thank you for being an awesome readers. Please leave a FINAL review...! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

When they all got out Derek began running on all fours to the black car while Peter and Rachel walked the side lines. "I don't think this is your battle," Peter whispered to her but she chose to ignore. This was her battle and she was ready no matter who told her otherwise. They watched Derek talk to Scott and Rachel grew impatient and came out of hiding.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac whispered to her angrily.

"The right thing, I don't like him, but I want to save him and you need all the help you can get I know what he is capable of," she growled pressing her nails to her brothers back as they all got into the black car only to move it into the warehouse. "So what do we do now?" she asked waiting for a response from someone. Isaac and Mr. Argent pulled the body bag out of the car and placed it on the floor they all stared quietly at it before Derek stepped forward.

"We are waiting& "

"If we wait any longer Scott we all die," Derek snapped walking over to Jackson.

"So you're just going to kill him? Lydia is the only& "

"Lydia isn't here!" Rachel stepped back closing her mouth insulted from getting yelled at. Derek was ready to kill Jackson and he raised his arm but Jackson woke and slammed his claws in Derek's chest and picked him up before throwing him across the room. "Oh shit," Rachel whispered nervously as Scott and Isaac charged only to get thrown off like rag dolls. Taking a deep breath she ran over her claws out. She kicked Jackson in the back and took a swing only to get kicked back. She slid across the room and hit a stack of tires which fell on top of her only to piss her off even more. Mr. Argent pulled his gun out and shot a few times before Jackson used his tail to take the gun away. Isaac, Derek, and Rachel charged from three different angles and all got thrown away again. He was too strong and they knew it but weren't about to give up.

Scott ran over clawing and punching but he too got kicked back. Rachel stood back trying to catch her breath her first battle and she was already sucking at it. In her mind she wasn't ready and she wanted to call it quits. She watched Jackson punch her brother and then throw him into a metal plate behind him. As she ran over to see if he was ok she saw Allison walking over to him as well. Had she finally realized who actually needed help? Rachel noticed the answer to the question the second she saw one of Allison's knife gleam in the moon light. "ISAAC!" she screamed trying to run over but Allison beat her there and stabbed her brother multiple times. She froze as if she was shot, a feeling of complete shock ran through her veins causing her not to move at all as she stared at her brother who laid on the floor in pain rolling around in his own blood. Rachel looked at Allison ready to attack her herself but Jackson already beat her to it. He grabbed her throat and everyone stood quietly.

"Not yet Darling," Gerard's voice echoed. Rachel walked closer her eyes that dark lighting blue as he smiled. "I knew you would cave if your life depended on it."

"You know nothing of my life," Rachel growled standing in front of Scott in a way that said she was protecting him.

"Shut up," Gerard growled as Scott grabbed her and pulled her back. All of them were tired and Rachel noticed Derek laying on the ground holding his stomach from where Jackson got him. She ignored what was being said panic finally settling in, panic for her life and her friends, panic for not seeing Stiles again and telling him how she screwed up. She noticed her brother finally get up and join the conversation.

"You're sick," he said in a way that carried condolences.

"I have been for a very long time and I know that science hasn't found a cure for cancer but the supernatural has," he said sounding ominous.

"So you would kill your own family to get it?" Mr. Argent snapped.

"I would kill my own son. Now Scott."

"Scott don't," Rachel and Derek said together as Scott looked at them sorrowfully.

"I have to," he whispered grabbing Derek and lifted his head his mouth wide open. Gerard placed his arm in Derek's mouth and was bitten he groaned in agonizing pain as everyone stood there looking defeated. Gerard raised his arm above his head showing off his victory as Scott began to smile and Rachel looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Yeah Gerard had a plan, but so did I." When everyone looked at Gerard again the black blooded ooze began pouring out of the bite mark and Gerard looked at it panic-stricken. He looked at them all as the black gunk poured from his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Mountain Ash!" he screamed before he spewed like a fountain. Isaac instantly grabbed his sister and shielded her eyes from the scene. When he let her go she stared at Gerard who was crawling away from them. "Kill them, Kill them ALLLL!" His head hit the floor and the first half of her nightmare looked to be over. She turned to Jackson like the others waiting for him to attack but right before anyone could move the famous blue jeep pulled in and slammed into Jackson, Rachel jumped a little before a large smile appeared on her face.

"Did I hit him?" Stiles voice echoed from the driver side as a few laughs broke out from the small group. But like a horror movie all banter laughter stopped when Jackson jumped on the hood and Stiles and Lydia jumped out of the car screaming.

"Jackson!" Lydia screamed as the kanima moved closer to her while Stiles ran to Scott and stood behind him. Rachel looked at him before she noticed her brother tense up, was he going to protect Lydia? Rachel watched the little heartfelt moment as Lydia showed the creature a small gold key.

"What is it?" Isaac whispered to his sister as she rolled her eyes trying to keep her mouth shut. What they all witnessed right then and there was the power of true love, Jackson began turning human again and he looked at all of them a look of forgiveness in his eyes. Raising his arms he knew what was coming and Derek and Peter simultaneously did what they had planned, stabbing both Jackson from the front and back it looked to be all over for him. Rachel took her brother's hand and held tightly as Jackson keeled over to her that sight was worse than Gerard. She couldn't hear what he said but Lydia and him talked for not even a second before he dropped to the cold concrete. Everyone thought he died and there was nothing to be said Stiles stared at Rachel as she tried burying her face in her brother's shoulder wishing he could be the one to protect her. Allison took Scott's hand and suddenly everyone could hear the soft scratching of nails on the floor.

Rachel looked up and everyone stared Jackson wasn't dead, his eyes shifted to an ice blue and he howled out as he stood, Rachel's mouth fell open staring at the new werewolf. More shock than anything took her body but this feeling wasn't a bad nerve-racking feeling. Peter and Derek left Allison and Scott talked by her dad's car while Mr. Argent sat inside waiting. Isaac was getting ready to drive and Rachel walked to the car glancing over her shoulder at Stiles he looked like he wanted to talk to her but his feet seemed to be nailed to the floor. She slowed her walking down a little waiting for him to say something maybe call her over. She grabbed the car door and fully turned looking at him she stood for a minute. "You getting in?" Isaac asked sticking his head out the car as she cleared her throat and nodded. She watched Stiles stick his hands in his pockets and walk back to his jeep a sharp pain emerged in her heart. Isaac drove her home while she remained silent. "You ok? You look like your thinking too much." She never laughed at his jokes and she wasn't in the mood to listen to them.

"Just take me home," she sniffed looking at her reflection in the window. Isaac didn't say a word to her the rest of the ride home and when they got back she walked to her room and went to bed sleeping through the night with no guilt, no fear, no migraine, and no love. She was almost a hollow shell.

When she woke her iPad began ringing indicating she had a message and she looked at the little email. _Congratulations on the Promotion. _She looked at it funny and looked at the sender seeing it was from the Principals desk at school. She shrugged and locked the iPad again before getting ready for school. Isaac drove to school and Rachel walked to her locker trading out books like it was a boring routine. She walked to the main office to clear to be removed from the email list since she got fired and didn't want to be reminded of her job. "Oh Ms. Lahey perfect timing, the principal wants to see you," the woman at the desk pointed to the door. Rachel sighed and walked into his office and sitting in the old leather chair was her original boss.

"Rachel, good to see you, I heard what happened, it was a mistake you should of never been fired that is why I am offering you your job back, plus a promotion as my head secretary," he smiled as Rachel blinked blankly at him.

"You mean that email this morning was for me?"

"Yeah, who else would it be for?" the older man laughed as a smile spread wide on her face.

"I accept," she jumped as the man laughed. "I'll start on free period?"

"Well your desk isn't ready can you start tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," she nodded before she ran out the door.

"Well someone is extremely happy this morning," Scott laughed as she nodded. "What you and…"

"I got my job back and a promotion," she cut him off so she wouldn't have to hear the rest of his statement. Scott laughed and hugged her. "Hey I'm helping someone at lacrosse field during free period today we can start your training there. What do you say?"

"Yeah I got nothing to do during free period today anyway," she smiled hugging Scott again before going to class. When the free period bell rang Lydia met Rachel at her locker.

"I heard you got your job back and a promotion that's awesome, what did you do? Go in and beg?" Lydia nudged Rachel as both laughed.

"I should of but they offered me the job before I could even ask for it. I was woken up by an email saying 'congratulations on the promotion' I thought it was sent to the wrong person," she laughed as Lydia nodded.

"So do you want to go to that sushi place downtown?"

"When?"

"Now? With Jackson and I?"

"I can't," Rachel bit her lip really wanting to go as Lydia's eyes dropped. "I already have plans with Scott, but tell me how it is, I'll make it up to you I always do," Rachel smiled hugging the girl as Lydia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you do. Ok, have fun." Rachel left and walked out to the fields at first the silence was sort of peaceful and she laid on the grass staring at the clouds.

"This is a field to practice on, not lay down on," Scott said sounding serious as Rachel laughed. She sat up and stared at Stiles she felt like her world froze in place and Scott smiled like an idiot from behind him.

"I was stupid," Rachel spoke up as Stiles laughed.

"No you weren't you were freaking out. I shouldn't of talked to you that day." She ran over to him and hugged him squeezing all the air from his body. "Let go, can't breath," he winced as she smiled and let him go. Rachel smiled at him like a baboon and Stiles rolled his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and felt like she was melting. "I love you," he whispered as she smiled a warm tear falling down her cheek.

"I love you too." Scott placed his hand on Stiles shoulder and laughed thinking he was the one who set them up. Rachel took a seat on the bleachers as Stiles and Scott moved onto the field to practice a little.

"You know, I'm right back where we started?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel looked at Scott funny.

"Well I'm unpopular, I'm not the co-captain, and I don't have a girlfriend," Scott began stating the obvious.

"You have us," Stiles pointed to Rachel.

"I already had you two," he laughed as Rachel nodded agreeing with him.

"In a way we all start back at level one," she said with a nerdy tone as Stiles laughed.

"Ok, ok, let's practice you have to make me captain by next season. Now I'm gonna throw it and you can't use any wolf powers."

"Ok."

"I'm serious Scott, no eye sight, no fast reflexes, nothing," Stiles wined as Rachel chuckled and looked at her paper she was writing for her last class. She drowned out Stiles and Scott for a little until he the silence was broken. "I said no wolf powers," Stiles barked, Rachel looked up and saw Scott gasping for air leaning on the net post laughing uncontrollably. She smiled and put her essay away. Jumping off the teachers she tackled Stiles. "What you want in on this too?"

"All is fair in love and war," she laughed as he rolled on top of her pinning her wrists to the grass. Stiles leaned down and kissed her as she squirmed trying to get from his grip. The bell rang indicating their free period had ended and Stiles helped her off the field and taking her hand walked into the school followed by Scott, the three of them thinking at last they were at peace with no worries. Four howls echoed from the woods but Scott and Rachel ignored it thinking it was Isaac, Peter, and Derek.


End file.
